


Ain't That A Kick In The Head! |Traducción|

by lesbianharrie, thegirlontheblackhoodie, wreckingtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Louis, Football | Soccer, M/M, Memes, Non-Famous Harry, dunkin donuts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianharrie/pseuds/lesbianharrie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingtomlinson/pseuds/wreckingtomlinson
Summary: "Bueno." Niall desbloquea su teléfono. "No estaba teniendo la tracción que quería en Snapchat. Así que... Lo tuiteé."Qué."Lo tuiteaste," declara Harry, acercándose a un estado de muerte cerebral. "A tus diez mil seguidores."Niall asiente, entregándole el teléfono a Harry. "Eres un meme, Harry.""¿Soy un qué?""Un meme. Es como un-""¡Sé lo que un jodido meme es, Niall! ¿Por qué me convertiste en uno?"Niall tiene las jodidas bolas de reír mientras Harry mira al desastre que su ex amigo creó. Vídeos de él gritándole a Tomlinson sobre Tide Pods y su trasero están siendo citados y combinados con memes para crear un nivel de "memeception" que Harry no ha visto nunca antes. Eso sin incluir los cientos de tuits de él cayendo de las escaleras mezclados con canciones aleatorias de Top 40.~En la que Harry es un desastre gay que no sabe una mierda acerca de fútbol, Liam bebe demasiadas Coolatas de frambuesa azul, Niall conoce a todo el mundo, Zayn parece muerto, y Louis no está Feliz por compartir su momento de brillar con "Tipo Hawaiano Ebrio."





	Ain't That A Kick In The Head! |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ain't That A Kick In The Head!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225523) by [lesbianharrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianharrie/pseuds/lesbianharrie), [wreckingtomlinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingtomlinson/pseuds/wreckingtomlinson). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra. Todos los derechos de creación a las autoras. El arte presente en la obra es original de [Ela](http://elasekar.tumblr.com/).
> 
> El título viene de "Ain't that a kick in the head" por Dean Martin. Pueden escucharla [aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xb4P-MZMzJs&feature=youtu.be).
> 
>  **IMPORTANTE** : A lo largo de la obra son mencionados muchos términos y siglas populares en inglés, por motivos de cohesión y continuidad, la gran mayoría se quedarán en inglés y serán (o no) explicados entre párrafos, dichas explicaciones serán indicadas con ******.
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!  
> Srta. Ridisurda. Xx

Como la mayoría de las cosas que alguna vez habían ido mal en la vida de Harry, empezó con Niall. Específicamente, el reciente caso de FOMO* de Niall mientras su último año de universidad se acercaba rápidamente mezclado con su inhabilidad de hacer planes racionales que involucraran, tal vez, preguntar las opiniones de las demás personas.

"Compré entradas de primera fila para un juego de los Revs."

"¿Tú qué?" Pregunta Liam, sacudiéndose en su silla y tirando su teléfono.

"¿Qué carajos es un Rev?" Pregunta Harry, ni siquiera molestándose en levantar la mirada del juego que está jugando en su teléfono.

Niall tiene las bolas de lucir ofendido. "¿Has vivido en Boston por tres años y no sabes quienes son los Revs?"

Harry parpadea. "¿No es eso... lo que acabo de decir?"

"Niall, ¿cuánto costaron las entradas?" Quiere saber Liam, siempre el práctico. "Todavía me debes por la factura del gas de este mes, sabes."

"Y la electricidad," continúa Harry.

"Y el internet."

"¡Yo pagué la factura de la electricidad!"

"No, tú recibiste la notificación en Venmo y dijiste que me pagarías después de que terminaras tus papas."

"¿Y terminé mis papas? No. Harry derramó una impía cantidad de pimienta en ellas."

"¡Eso fue _la semana pasada_!"

Niall se encoge de hombros, imperturbado. "Revisa tu Venmo."

"¡Niall!"

"Todavía no sé qué es un Rev," masculla Harry para sí mismo, dejando a Liam gritar un poco mientras abre la aplicación. Para su sorpresa, hay una solicitud de Niall por el gran monto de-

"Espera, ¿treinta y dos dólares?"

"Sep," responde Niall, explotando la "p" como el idiota presumido que es. "E incluso incluye los derechos de entradas en línea. Pues ahí."

"¿Por _primera fila_?"

"Bueno, América no aprecia el fútbol como el resto del mundo lo hace, así que las entradas son bastante accesibles."

"Espera un maldito segundo. ¿Los Revs son un equipo de fútbol?" Escupe Harry. "¿Boston _tiene_ un equipo de fútbol? ¿Uno profesional?"

"Sí, lo hacen," dice Niall pacientemente. "Además, _Liam_ , ¿conoces al tipo en el aviso de Dunkin Donuts sosteniendo la Coolatta de frambuesa azul?"

"¿Zayn Malik?" Responde Liam demasiado rápido.

"Pensé que era una estrella porno que seguías," dice Harry.

"Hey, sólo porque hizo esa _única_ [campaña] sin camisa para Under Armor-"

"Liam, vas a estar a 40 yardas de Zayn Malik. _En persona_ ," añade Niall.

Liam se levanta de un salto y agarra sus llaves. "Vamos a ir. Tomen sus abrigos."

"Li, es en dos semanas." Llama Niall, pero es muy tarde. Liam ya ha dejado el apartamento.

"Probablemente está yendo a Dunks a mirar al póster de nuevo," dice Harry, abriendo WhatsApp para escribirle a Liam su orden de café y una dona por añadidura.

Niall sacude la cabeza. "Aunque, son bastante inteligentes al utilizar el rostro de Malik en sus vallas. ¿Sabes cuántas Coolatas de frambuesa azul Liam ha traído a casa desde que pusieron esos anuncios?"

"No."

"Bueno, trajo una ese día que salió temprano del trabajo por la tormenta de nieve en Enero, así que."

Harry asiente mientras Niall camina hacia la ventana para ver a Liam entrar en el Dunkin Donuts al otro lado de la calle. Zayn Malik los mira de vuelta desde el póster en la ventana.

"¿Siquiera sabe," continúa Niall, "que la máquina de Coolattas no está funcionando hoy? Bueno, al menos no estaba funcionando cuando pasé hace dos horas. Me dijeron que estaba rota."

"¿Deberíamos decirle?"

"Nah. Vamos a no privarlo de su peregrinaje diario."

Eventualmente oyen golpeteo en la escalera, y Liam balancea la puerta abierta con una bandeja de café balanceada en una mano. Luce levemente en pánico.

"¡¿Cómo siquiera llegamos al Gillette?!"

**FOMO: Fear Of Missing Out, tendencia a involucrarse en muchas cosas/eventos a causa de no querer perderse las novedades.**

 

***

Llegan al Gillete después de descubrir que tomar un Lyft ridículamente largo no sería tan costoso como pensaron.

Niall, quien conoce demasiado bien su papel en su grupo de amigos, se sienta en el frente y hace charla encantadora con ahora menos agitado conductor. Resulta que tienen un amigo de un amigo de un primo en común que literalmente sólo Niall sería capaz de descubrir. Incluso logra que cambie la radio a una estación de música real de la zumbante emisión de tráfico en AM que, honestamente, estaba volviendo loco a Harry.

Eso ayuda a calmar a Liam, quien no sólo está sufriendo de un ataque de 'oh dios mío voy a ver a mi crush del desayuno en persona', sino también su tradicional e insufrible malestar de auto. Baja la ventana hasta la mitad para obtener algo de aire fresco, luego diez minutos después decide que el viento arruinará su cabello así que la cierra de nuevo. Por supuesto, poco después empieza a sentir el malestar otra vez. Para el momento en que están a mitad de camino hacia el estadio, Harry está listo para romper el pequeño botón del control de la ventana.

No tiene que hacerlo. Aparentemente, las payasadas de Liam también están distrayendo al conductor, quien pone el seguro para niños en las ventanas para que no puedan ser controladas desde el asiento de atrás. Bien.

El tráfico se pone más espeso entre más se acercan, desacelerando el auto a una marcha lenta.

"Nunca he visto el tráfico así de mal para un juego de los Revs," observa Niall. "Me pregunto si es porque los Galaxy están en la ciudad."

"Esa fue una oración llena de palabras que no tienen sentido para mí," masculla Harry.

"¿Cuándo has ido a juegos de los Revs sin nosotros?" Pregunta Liam, lanzándole a Niall una mirada de mucha traición.

Niall se encoge de hombros. "Antes de que fuéramos amigos."

"¿Cuándo _no_ éramos amigos?"

"Cuando crecí al otro lado del jodido océano, tal vez."

"¿Entonces cómo verías un juego de los Revs?"

"¿Recuerdas esa primera semana de nuestro primer año, cuando ustedes se quedaron en su habitación a jugar Monopoly? Yo estaba haciendo amigos."

"¡Hey! Jugamos _Office_ Clue, también," corrige Harry, un poco muy defensivamente.

"¡Estamos aquí!" Anuncia el conductor, sonando alegre de dejar al grupo discutiendo en el costado del camino. "Esto es tan lejos como puedo llevarlos sin tener que pagar por estacionamiento."

Harry mira a través del parabrisas. "¿Ese es el estadio, todo el camino hasta allá?"

"¡Sí! ¡Vamos a empezar a caminar!" Niall abre la puerta de Liam de un tirón. "Hey, si llegamos allá temprano, hay una posibilidad de que podamos conocer a algunos de los jugadores."

"¿Podemos?" Liam sale de un salto y tira de Harry fuera con él. "¡Vamos!"

Harry, sólo ligeramente alarmado de que todavía están en el tráfico, se apresura a seguir a Niall.

No es una caminata terrible. El sol está fuera y Harry está feliz de estirar sus piernas después de estar apretado en el asiento trasero por cerca de una hora. Además, no es estúpido. Sabe que esta caminata va a ser la única parte pacífica de este día, así que se mantiene callado mientras Niall y Liam charlan sobre fútbol o algo.

Es cuando finalmente alcanzan el Patriot Place que se conecta de vuelta en el mundo real.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo podemos conocer a Zayn?"

"¿Quién dijo que podíamos conocer a Zayn?"

"Tú lo hiciste."

"No lo hice."

"¿Qué pasó con conocer a los jugadores si Liam dislocaba mi hombro para salir del Lyft?" Gimotea Harry.

"Dije que había _una_ oportunidad de que _pudiéramos_ conocer a _algunos_ de los jugadores. Eso no era una garantía de nada," señala Niall. Tiene razón, técnicamente, pero eso no significa que a alguno de ellos tuviera que gustarle.

"Wow. ¿Quieres lanzar algunas comillas en el aire cerca a los jugadores, también?" Dice Harry inexpresivo, resistiendo la urgencia de llamar el Lyft para ir a casa antes de que Liam empiece a llorar.

Liam está tomándolo bastante bien, considerando todo. "Está bien, está bien. Quiero decir, mierda, ni siquiera sé que diría, ¿sabes?" Da una risa nerviosa, ligeramente histérica. "Quiero decir, podría alagar su, uh, ¿forma? O, su, uh..."

"¿Polla?" Ofrece Niall.

Liam pone su cabeza en sus manos y grita.

"¿Sabes que Zayn no podrá oírnos desde nuestros asientos, verdad?" Pregunta Harry, medianamente preocupado por las implicaciones a largo plazo de este evento. "Como, no tienes que estresarte acerca de él oyéndote todo sediento por él."

"¿Pero qué tal sí él de alguna manera camina hacia nuestra área porque hay, como, un agrupamiento y deciden mantenerlo lejos de los otro jugadores y van a nuestra esquina y él levanta la mirada y ve a alguien que es como, no lo sé, medianamente encantador y esa persona no sabe qué decir y esta sería su única vez en hablarle?"

"Eso es ridículo. Yo sabría exactamente qué decir." Niall empieza a hablar. "Yo, primero, le diría lo bien que esa campaña de Dunkin está yendo."

"¡Esa no es una cosa encantadora para decir!"

"Pero tengo _razón_. Y tú no eres encantador de todas formas, tú panqueque ansioso."

Liam grita en sus manos de nuevo.

"Entonces," continua Niall, ignorando los sonidos de ansiedad de Liam, "tenemos cerca de tres horas para matar antes de que tengamos que estar en nuestros asientos. Sé que Liam quiere conseguir un jersey con el número de frambuesa."

"No tenemos que hacer eso de inmediato," insiste Liam, intentando sonar calmado y compuesto pero fiel a la naturaleza Liam, fallando.

"¿Podemos ir a Ulta?" Pregunta Harry.

"Harry, acabamos de pasar Ulta. Estaba al otro lado de, como, dos estacionamientos."

"Tenemos tres horas."

"¡Sin embargo, necesitamos comer!"

"Tenemos _tres_ horas."

Es una cosa malditamente buena que tengan tres horas, porque la excursión a través de ambos estacionamientos toma veinte minutos. Harry cree que Liam hace un trabajo admirable no quejándose todo el tiempo. Hace un trabajo incluso mejor ayudando a Harry a decidir en un tratamiento para sus rizos. Es verano y su cabello ha decidido rendirse en parecer algo semi-presentable. No ayuda el que su gato ha comenzado a jugar en su cabello mientras él está durmiendo.

Niall derrocha dinero en algunas mascarillas de aguacate para el apartamento, para que puedan 'rebelarse y ser verdaderos millenials.' Después de charlar con la cajera, quien resulta ser la vecina de un vecino de la infancia porque así es como Niall vive su vida, consiguen algunas muestras de fragancias gratis.

Liam no compra nada pero toma fotos de algunos humectantes, porque aparentemente tiene un cupón en casa que realmente quiere usar.

En el camino de vuelta, se encuentran con cuatro tipos merendando en el maletero de una Rav4.

"¡Luke!" Grita Niall, dejando caer su bolsa de Ulta y corriendo hacia ellos. "¡No me dijiste que ustedes chicos iban a venir!"

Genial. Más gente a la que Harry tiene que fingir que conoce. Liam se encoje de hombros y trota tras Niall.

Al que Niall le está hablando debe ser Luke. Los otros están sentados en el suelo; uno está luchando por abrir un paquete gigante de Doritos. Harry puede decir que todos son más altos que él. No le gusta eso.

"¡Hola!" Chilla Liam brillantemente, en un valiente esfuerzo por hacer nuevos amigos. "¿Cómo conocen a Niall?"

"Estaba en nuestra clase de meteorología," dice el Chico Dorito, mientras Luke dice, "Estaba un montón en nuestro dormitorio."

Eso no es una respuesta. Niall sólo comienza a desternillarse de risa por alguna oscura razón Niall, supone Harry.

El Chico Dorito mira entre los otros frenéticamente. "¡Estaba en nuestra clase de meteorología!" dice de nuevo.

"Sí, nos reunimos," dice Liam. "¿Están comiendo antes del partido?"

"No, sólo estamos sentados en el suelo por diversión," dice un tipo que está abriendo una lata de cerveza que Harry no reconoce.

"¡Hey! ¿Podemos unirnos a ustedes? Me refiero, no tenemos nada más que hacer," dice Niall.

Los altos bichos raros miran a Niall como si hubiera preguntado dónde iba a ser la próxima orgía. Se miran unos a otros rápidamente, sin decir nada.

"Uh..." el Chico Cerveza da un vistazo a la nevera. "Nosotros como que..."

"¿Sólo trajimos suficiente para nosotros?" termina el Chico Dorito. "Quiero decir. Sólo tenemos una bolsa de Doritos."

"Y exactamente cuatro hot-dog's," añade Luke.

El último chico, que tiene cabello rojo brillante, rápidamente embute su hot-dog entero dentro de su boca para enfatizar su falta de comida.

"Correcto, ¡Entonces creo que probablemente deberíamos seguir!" Dice Liam rápidamente, tomando a Niall por el brazo y guiándolo lejos. Harry, incómodamente, se da cuenta de que no fue incluido en el tirón de brazo y fue dejado de pie ahí, como un idiota.

"Uh, soy Harry. Adiós." Da un extraño y pequeño movimiento de la mano y se aleja corriendo, pero no antes de que oiga al Chico Cerveza hacer un comentario.

"Que bicho raro más alto."

Una vez que han establecido una distancia de varias cientos de yardas de la incomodidad, Liam decide hacer la pregunta importante.

"Entonces, ¿dónde queremos comer?"

Las únicas dos opciones cerca son un Red Robin y una restaurante temático de la CBS, y si Niall cree que van a sentar durante toda una comida con una pista de risa en el fondo puede joderse.

"Red Robin."

"¡Yum!" Tararea Niall, arrastrándolos a ambos hacia la entrada.

Por supuesto, la línea es fuera de la puerta y cuando llegan al podio para poner sus nombres, la anfitriona les dice que será por lo menos una espera de 20 minutos y les entrega un localizador.

"Una vez cuando era pequeño y mis padres me llevaron a Nueva York, esperamos dos horas y media por un restaurante," empieza Niall mientras se alejan dificultosamente para encontrar una banca en la que esperar. "Así que 20 minutos no está tan mal."

Harry se desploma en el extremo de la banca y saca su teléfono para volver a su juego, pero Liam sigue moviéndose nerviosamente y mirando hacia el estadio. "Um, quería conseguirme un jersey."

"Entonces ve por uno," dice Niall.

"¡No hay tiempo suficiente!"

"20 minutos es un montón de tiempo. La tienda deportiva está sólo bajando las escaleras." Niall se levanta y empieza a señalar. "Bajando las escaleras, no vayas al estadio todavía, sólo ve alrededor del costado allí y... verás las puertas."

Liam se va antes de que Niall haya terminado de dar las indicaciones.

"Allá va. ¿Crees que vuelva antes de que nos llamen para la mesa?" Musita Niall, sentándose junto a Harry y estirando el cuello para ver la pantalla de su teléfono. "Has estado atascado en este nivel por días."

"Lo sé, Niall," refunfuña Harry, deslizando furiosamente en la pantalla. "Es difícil y me quedé sin potenciadores y no quiero comprar ninguno."

"¿Puedo?" Niall no espera por una respuesta antes de estirarse y tocar la pantalla un par de veces. "Ahí tienes."

Harry lo mira boquiabierto. "Niall, ¿cómo carajos?"

"Magia."

Cuando Liam eventualmente corre hacia ellos, está jadeando y resoplando como si acabara de subir seis tramos de escaleras.

"No me di cuenta," jadea, doblándose para apoyar las manos en sus rodillas, "de que había seis tramos de escaleras."

"Párate y muéstranos el jersey," demanda Niall.

Liam levanta una mano. "En un minuto."

No tienen un minuto. El localizador enloquece, luces rojas parpadeando mientras vibra en la mano de Niall. Harry tiene que arrastrar a Liam hacia la puerta como si se hubiera lastimado un pie, ni ligeramente falto de aliento. Se las arregla para pararse derecho, al menos.

"Bonito jersey." La anfitriona asiente hacia Liam mientras se sientan en su cabina. "Malik ha estado haciéndolo bastante bien esta temporada."

"¡¿Verdad?!" Borbotea Liam.

Harry supone que su tono frenético y ojos de corazón son lo que espanta a la anfitriona después de que deja los menús. Liam no parece muy molesto. Está obsesionado en alisar su jersey y ver radiantemente hacia el logo del Revolution blasonado en su pecho. Es lo más feliz que Harry lo ha visto hoy.

"No vayas a poner salsa de tomate en eso, Li," lanza Niall mientras ojea el menú.

Y eso es suficiente para enviar a Liam rodando de vuelta a la ansiedad.

"¡Mierda! ¿Debería quitármelo?" Liam tira del dobladillo. "Tengo mi otra camisa en la bolsa."

Niall agarra una manotada de servilletas. "Ten."

Cuando su mesera viene un minuto después, se encuentra con Liam arreglando un babero de servilletas mientras Niall se ríe. Harry recurre a golpear su cabeza en la mesa en un solo, satisfactoriamente sonoro porrazo.

"...¿Bienvenidos a Red Robin?"

"Gracias. Perdón por él." Niall dispara un pulgar en la dirección de Liam. "Está enamorado con el arquero."

"¿No lo estamos todos?" Ella se ríe, chasqueando su bolígrafo.

La mesera, cuyo nombre Harry aprende es Felicia, se compadece de ellos y no juzga demasiado a Liam.

"Estarían sorprendidos con cuantos chicos enamorados vienen adulando a Malik," les dice mientras anota la orden de Niall de una malteada de Oreo. "Ni siquiera el hombre más heterosexual puede resistir esos ojos."

"¡Aunque yo no soy heterosexual!" Salta Liam.

"Por supuesto que no lo eres," le asegura Felicia. "Ninguno de ustedes lo es."

"Yo lo soy," interviene Niall, luego frunce el ceño. "Espera. No, no importa."

Liam espera hasta que Felicia deja la mesa para girarse hacia Niall. "Espera, ¿cuándo tuviste un novio?"

"Nunca he tenido un novio. Follé a Shawn un par de veces," dice Niall un poco muy ruidoso, justo mientras una familia con seis niños jóvenes pasa por su mesa. Su madre mira hacia ellos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Cuándo tenías tiempo para follar a Shawn?" Pregunta Harry.

"¿Qué días se reunía su grupo de acapella?"

"¡¿Follaste a Shawn en nuestro apartamento?!" Chilla Liam, escandalizado.

"No me jodidamente juzgues, yo no sé lo que tú haces con esas Coolattas."

"¡Yo no follo Coolattas de frambuesa azul!" Espeta Liam mientras Felicia vuelve con las bebidas.

Felicia parpadea lentamente. "Por favor no hagas nada con esta malteada. Este es un restaurante familiar."

"Tendrás que perdonar a nuestro amigo. Él no _piensa antes de hablar_ ," sisea Harry hacia Niall, quien luce demasiado calmado para la situación.

"¿Podemos tener las papas antes que las hamburguesas en vez de con ellas?" Pregunta Niall.

"Seguro, puedo traerlas tan pronto como estén listas," les dice Felicia. "Por favor absténganse de usarlas en cualquier contexto sexual. ¡Vuelvo en un momento!"

Antes de que Liam pueda graznar en su defensa, ella se ha ido.

"Ella va a tener un montón de propina." Niall ríe, alcanzando su malteada y tomando un ruidoso sorbo.

"Hey, ¿oyeron acerca de esa película de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que va a salir en unas semanas? ¿La de Christopher Nolan?" Pregunta Liam después de unos minutos de todos ellos sufriendo durante los horribles sorbidos de Niall.

"Sí, ¿no está Harry en ella?"

"¡Cállate!" Gruñe Harry. "No menciones a mi némesis."

"¿Cómo puede ser tu némesis? Nunca has conocido al tipo."

"El hecho de que Marcel Steels y yo tengamos el mismo maldito rostro y él pueda lucir lentes mientras yo no puedo es un crimen de odio. Es homofobia."

"Tal vez ha tenido trabajo [facial] hecho."

"¡Eso es incluso peor! Entonces eso significa que él no sólo robo mi rostro, ¡lo usó mejor!"

"Lo haces sonar como Hannibal Lecter."

Liam lanza sus manos al aire. "¡Qué carajos te he dicho acerca de los spoilers, por amor a dios!"

"Amigo, esa película salió hace veintiséis años. Si no la has visto, eso es tu propia culpa," dice Niall, agitando su pajita hacia Liam y enviando partículas de crema batida volando. "Sin mencionar que vamos a una escuela de cine. Honestamente, ¿cómo es que no la has visto?"

"Quién siquiera sabe si Marcel puede actuar." Refunfuña Harry, jugando con la pajita en su agua. "La gente cree que alguna jodida estrella pop puede caminar directo a una película de Christopher Nolan y actuar como si fuera el jodido Leonardo DiCaprio o lo que sea."

"Las reseñas han sido realmente buenas," señala Niall. "Están diciendo que Nolan no la convirtió en, como, algún show de Marcel Steels. Él mantuvo el suyo."

"¡Y su música ni siquiera es tan especial!" Continúa Harry. "¡Sólo distrae a la gente con su baile y dientes perfectos! ¿Y si tiene mi rostro porqué él no tiene brotes extraños en la frente? ¡Ya no es un niño!"

Siente una mano en su hombro. Felicia le está dando una mirada compasiva mientras sirve las papas. "Eso es," dice tranquilizadoramente. "Sácalo todo. Es saludable hablar sobre tus sentimientos."

"Mis Coolattas no se ven tan extrañas ahora, ¿o sí?" dice Liam tan presumidamente como alguien como Liam puede sonar.

"Oh no, todavía eres un jodido fenómeno. Pero sus órdenes estarán listas pronto. Tuvimos un pequeño problema con el queso." Felicia se va antes de que Harry pueda preguntar qué diablos podría posiblemente ir mal con el queso.

Cuando sus hamburguesas llegan, la primera cosa que Harry hace es quitar el pan de arriba para mirar el queso. Luce normal. Niall ya ha empezado a comer.  
Liam, mientras tanto, ha agarrado más servilletas y está acomodándolas cuidadosamente en su regazo. Oh, Dios, Harry tiene los amigos más extraños. Se estira por una papa, sólo para encontrar que se han acabado.

"Niall, ¿te comiste todas las jodidas papas?"

"Son "sin fondo*," replica Niall a través de una boca llena de hamburguesa. "Sólo pídele más a Felicia."

"¿Pedirme qué?" Pregunta Felicia, apareciendo de repente junto a su mesa.

"¿Podemos tener más papas?" Harry habla antes de que Niall pueda decir algo más para avergonzar a su grupo.

"No."

Harry entra en pánico inmediatamente. ¿Tal vez malentendió la campaña de papas "sin fondo"? ¿Significaba sólo que el fondo de la canasta no está allí? Oh dios, ¿Por 

qué tenía que preguntar? Todavía no había dicho nada.

"Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando," dice Felicia, suspirando cuando ve la expresión frenética de Harry. "Sólo dale unos minutos."

"¿Por qué la gente tiene que ser ingeniosa e inteligente?" Gruñe Harry después de que ella se va.

"Eso ni siquiera fue tan inteligente. Fue sólo sarcasmo."

"¡Eso es incluso peor!"

"Tu hamburguesa se va a enfriar," interrumpe Liam, siempre el amigo-mamá a pesar de no haber tomado todavía un solo mordisco de su propia hamburguesa.

"¿Qué creen que pasó con el queso?" Pregunta Harry, todavía no confiando en ello.

"Sabe bien," dice Niall.

"O tal vez estás a punto de morir." Harry igual raspa fuera su queso. No se va a arriesgar a una intoxicación por comida encima de un día ya cuestionable.

Niall recoge el queso y lo pone encima de su propia hamburguesa. "Hay gente muriendo de hambre en el mundo, Harold."

"Y ese queso podría potencialmente ser la causa de mi muerte."

"Bien. Si muero, puedes demandar a Red Robin y probablemente conseguir una malteada gratis o algo. ¿Feliz?"

"Una malteada gratis para que Liam la folle. Genial."

Liam escoge este momento para finalmente empezar a comer, rodeado por un mar de servilletas.

Harry golpea su cabeza contra la mesa otra vez, pero incluso eso no es un alivio porque hay una conmoción en el bar.

"¡Oh, están cantando!" Croa Niall, dejando caer la papa en su mano antes de empezar a cantar-gritar justo en el oído de Harry.

"Niall," gruñe Harry. "¿Qué es esto?"

"¡Cánticos de equipo! ¡Para ponerse en el espíritu!" Niall sacude el hombro de Harry. "¡Es divertido!"

"Nada acerca de esto es divertido."

Liam gesticula cuidadosamente en la dirección de Harry para no alterar sus servilletas. "Tienes salsa de tomate en tu cabello."

"¿Ves? No divertido."

Felicia, porque siempre decide venir a visitar cuando él está en su peor momento, la quita de su cabello con un trapo.

"¿Algo más que pueda traerles, chicos?" Aparte de un botón de Alerta de Vida, porque este sigue luciendo como si estuviera a punto de morir."

"Pregunta," dice Niall, "si alguien muere en Red Robin, ¿qué pasa?"

"Una interpretación realmente triste de la canción de cumpleaños llamada la canción del día de muerte."

"¿Y un postre gratis?"

"No. Están muertos. ¿Por qué le daríamos postres a gente muerta?" Felicia abre su bloc de notas. "¿Es esta tu compleja, macabra forma de decir que quieres ver un menú de postres?"

"No, esta es mi complicada manera de pedirte que me mates," corrige Harry, entregándole su tenedor.

"Oh por favor, tenemos cuchillos de carne para eso. Pero ahora sé para no darte uno."

"Espera, yo sí quiero ver un menú de postres," interviene Niall.

"¡Todavía no he terminado con mi almuerzo!" Protesta Liam.

"¿Y de quién es la jodida culpa de eso, Liam?"

"Fue tuya, Niall."

"¿Podemos por favor tener la cuenta?" Grita Harry tras Felicia, quien ha empezado a alejarse de a poco. Pone su tarjeta de crédito en la carpeta mientras Liam y Niall continúan discutiendo y nunca ha estado tan feliz de dejar un restaurante.

**Bottomless fries: modalidad de papas fritas en la cadena Red Robin en la que el recipiente que las contiene no tiene fondo (significado literal) y el cliente puede ordenar ilimitadas porciones (significado figurativo.)**

 

***

 

No hace falta decir, los seis tramos de escaleras son mucho menos intimidantes de lo que Liam los hacía ser.

"¡Es porque estamos bajando!" Grita Liam un poco demasiado ruidosamente cuando Niall lo trae a colación.

"No tenías que ser Rocky y correr todo el camino hasta arriba."

"¡No quería perderme nuestra mesa siendo llamada!"

"Niall, ¿dónde están las entradas?" Interrumpe Harry, hasta ahora dándose cuenta de que no tiene idea de dónde están.

"Oh, están en mi teléfono. No te preocupes."

"Tú diciendo que no nos preocupemos casi siempre significa que deberíamos preocuparnos," se preocupa Liam, sacando una servilleta extraviada de dentro de su camisa. Estará encontrando esas por el resto de día, cree Harry.

"¿Te he guiado mal hoy?"

"Sí. La mayor par del día, de hecho."

Niall gira los ojos y le muestra al manejador de entradas su teléfono. Son dejados entrar sin producción, lo que alivia mucho a Harry. Es una de tal vez tres cosas que no le han causado la más ligera ansiedad hoy.

"¡Espera, tú! ¡El de cabello rizado!"

Joder.

"Uh, ¿sí?" Harry se gira, mirando al hombre. Es musculoso, y podría matarlo fácilmente.

"¡Me gusta la camisa!" Le da a Harry un pulgar arriba.

Harry da un vistazo hacia abajo hacia su ciertamente llamativa camisa Hawaiana. Es rosa brillante con puestas de sol, y completamente inapropiada para la ocasión.

"¡Gracias!" Murmura, tropezando sobre sus pies para alcanzar a Niall y Liam. Él no se merece esta burla hoy, no después de las tres horas que ha tenido.

El partido ni siquiera comienza en otra hora.

Niall, intentando ser el amigo-mamá que nunca será, compra un montón de cosas en un intento de mantener a Harry ocupado y de mal humor. Harry aprecia la cerveza, y la que le sigue. Sin embargo, no aprecia el programa de juego especial que Niall compra.

"¿Realmente acabas de pagar diez dólares por ese folleto?" Dice Harry mientras vagan hacia sus asientos.

"Sí, mira, te ayudará a entender qué está pasando, así no estarás aburrido."

Muy tarde, pero Harry le dará una oportunidad. Ojea a través del folleto, saltando páginas de anuncios irrelevantes para su vida. "¿Cómo páginas llenas de relojes lujosos van a ayudarme a entender qué está pasando?"

"No esa parte, tú cornflake." Niall arrebata el libro fuera de sus manos y lo voltea en una página en algún lugar en el medio. "Mira. Ahí hay alguna información sobre los jugadores."

Harry bizquea. "Esas imágenes son tan pequeñas."

"¡Algodón de azúcar! ¡Algodón de azúcar!" Grita uno de los vendedores de bocadillos.

"¡Por aquí!" Niall se levanta de un salto, ondeando un billete de diez dólares en el aire como maniático. Les compra dos bolsas de la cosa azul y le entrega una a Liam, quien lo considera curiosamente.

"¿Es de frambuesa azul?"

"Espera." Niall arranca un pedazo y se lo mete en la boca. "Sep."

"De acuerdo," dice Harry. "¿Entonces qué... pasa realmente en este juego?"

"Tienen noventa minutos e intentan patear la pelota dentro de la red. Eso es básicamente todo," dice Niall. "No es tan complicado. Y tendremos una vista realmente buena desde aquí, también." Sus asientos están en la esquina de la primera fila, dándoles una vista perfecta de todo el campo.

"¿Entonces se detienen cada treinta segundos como en Americano?"

"Nah, corren todo el tiempo."

"¿ _Discúlpa_ me?" Harry deja caer el folleto en el regazo de Liam, quien ha estado haciendo manos ansiosas a él.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo siento." Harry se sienta derecho. "¿Corren por _noventa_ minutos?"

"Bueno, tienen un medio tiempo. Pero generalmente sí."

"¿Y el reloj sólo... sigue corriendo?"

"Añaden tiempo extra al final de cada mitad dependiendo de cuánto tiempo se gaste lidiando con lesiones y otras cosas."

"¿Tienen _tiempo extra_?" Harry lo mira boquiabierto. "Este juego no tiene sentido."

"Tiene más sentido que la versión estúpida del Americano de tu país, donde un juego de sesenta minutos toma tres horas."

"No me gusta esto," murmura Harry mientras dos grupos de hombres trotan dentro del campo y un cañón explota. Liam grita. "Oh, ¿está empezando?"

"Sólo calentamientos primero."

"¡Santa mierda! ¡SANTA MIERDA!" Liam salta fuera de su silla mientras un hombre de cabello oscuro trota hacia el arco. "¡Es él! ¡Es Zayn Malik! Está _justo ahí_."

Empieza a gritar mientras salta arriba y abajo, ni siquiera notando que es el único en su sección que está de pie. Harry se hunde en su asiento, arrepintiéndose de la elección de la camisa Hawaiana.

Niall empieza a gritar con Liam. "¡Joder, sí, frambuesa!"

Liam cubre la boca de Niall. "¡Cállate! ¿Qué si te oye?"

Zayn merodea alrededor del arco por un momento, mirando alrededor. Otro jugador hace un pase directo en su dirección, y...

"Um." Harry se sienta derecho. "¿Quién* diablos es ese?"

"Harry, hemos ido sobre esto miles de veces. Decir quién incorrectamente no te hace sonar más inteligente. De hecho, te hace sonar un poco tonto."

"¡Cállate! ¿ _Quién_ es _ese_?" Harry apunta frenéticamente al #28, quien actualmente está haciendo estocadas y estiramientos mientras charla con Malik.

No hay otra palabra para ello. Niall cacarea. "Lo sabía. Tommo es tan tu tipo."

"Nombre extraño, pero puedo manejarlo."

"Louis Tomlinson, edad veinticinco, defensa derecha de Yorkshire."

"¿Yorkshire?" Pregunta Harry, tratando de exprimir su cerebro por algún oscuro pueblo de Massachusetts Occidental que Niall podría estar pronunciando mal.

"No te provoques un aneurisma, pero es del Reino Unido."

"¿Es _Británico_?" Harry casi se ahoga. "¡¿Tiene un _acento_?!"

"Harry, tú también tienes un acento. Uno desastroso de Boston."

"No lo tengo."

"¿Hablas en serio? Di Target. Sólo una vez."

"Puedes joderte en el Hahvahd Yahd."

**Whom/Who: en la primera frase, Harry dice _Whom_ , que es la pronunciación 'correcta' de la palabra quién, luego de que Niall lo corrige dice _Who_ , que es la pronunciación popularizada.**

Los cañones suenan de nuevo y Liam, una vez más, chilla.

"¿Así que estás diciéndome que hay algún caliente jugador Británico por el que podría haber estado Liam-eando todo este tiempo? ¿Te das cuenta de me hubiera quejado mucho menos si hubiera sabido esta información, cierto?"

"¡Quería que al menos _uno_ de ustedes de hecho disfrutara el partido!"

"Bueno, ¡ _ahora_ lo estoy disfrutando!"

"Estás disfrutando su trasero es lo que estás haciendo."

"¿A qué te refieres con su... _oh mi dios_." La mandíbula de Harry cae mientras Tomlinson se gira y se dobla, sus palmas presionadas planas en el césped. En shorts blancos. Mátenlo ahora.

"¿De qué están ablando?" Liam finalmente ha encontrado su voz otra vez.

"Importaciones Británicas." Harry suspira, arrastrando sus manos hacia abajo por su rostro.

"Sólo está estirando," dice Niall

"¿Significa eso otra cosa en Londres?" Pregunta Harry. "Porque eso no estirarse. Ningún humano debería tener permitido estirarse así."

"Dices tú. ¡No sabes nada acerca de estiramiento! ¡Te caes en clase de yoga!"

"Él puede caer en mi clase de yoga cualquier día."

Niall sacude la cabeza, confundido. "¿Qué carajos siquiera significa eso? Liam, ayúdame por aquí," ruega, girándose hacia Liam, pero él ha vuelto a gritar. Entre Malik corriendo por ahí y los cañones sonando, Liam es básicamente una pila inútil de estimulación.

"Ustedes dos son demasiado gay para apreciar la belleza de este deporte," resopla Niall.

"¡Dices _tú_! Te follaste a Shawn y no le dijiste a ninguno de nosotros."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? La sexualidad humana es un espectro, Harold. Las personas pueden amar los deportes _y_ follar chicos en lo bajo todo lo que quieran. Tú, por otro lado, ¡ni siquiera aprecias el deporte! Esa es la diferencia."

"Seguro como la mierda que lo aprecio ahora, muchísimas gracias."

"Niall, ¿cuánto más hasta que empiece?" Quiere saber Liam.

Niall revisa su reloj. "Como veinte minutos, si comienzan a tiempo."

Harry agarra la muñeca de Niall. "¿Desde cuándo usas relojes? Nunca te he visto usar un reloj."

"Soy un hombre culto, Harold," dice Niall altivamente. "Contrario a ustedes jóvenes, no tengo que depender de mi teléfono para todo."

"Oh, sí, tan culto." Harry pone una voz falsamente pretenciosa. "Soy Niall Horan, uso relojes y aprecio los deportes y no le digo nada a mis amigos, soy tan mundano y-"

Liam grita una tercera vez, pero esta vez no es a causa de los cañones. "¿Viste eso?" Grita, sacudiendo el hombro de Niall.

"¿Qué? ¿Malik se quitó los shorts o algo?"

"¡No! ¡Mira!"

Harry mira fijamente. Si estás siendo honesto, Tomlinson es la única razón que tiene para mirar el campo, así que escanear el campo por cualesquiera que sean las payasadas que Malik está haciendo no está arriba en su lista de prioridades. "Sólo está recostado."

"¡Lo sé!" Liam suspira. "Wow."

"Sólo imprime un póster y dibuja un corazón a su alrededor de una vez. Y ponlo en tu casillero mientras estás en ello." Harry ya ha vuelto a observar a Tomlinson calentar.

"Tú no estás mejor," señala Niall. "Todos sabemos que Liam es un desastre, pero también vi tu mandíbula golpear el suelo cuando Tomlinson se inclinó."

"Bueno, ¿no se puede poner peor, o sí?" Murmura Harry. Es un hombre adulto. Puede manejar observar a un atleta apuesto por dos horas. Totalmente.

Se pone peor. Tomlinson empieza a hacer sentadillas, de todas las cosas, y Harry se pregunta cuándo murió, porque de seguro esto es algún tipo de vida futura. La vida normal nunca ha sido así de amable con él.

Niall no ha dejado de reírse por los últimos dos minutos. "Ustedes dos cabrones no tienen remedio," chilla. "Nunca voy a llevarlos a uno de estos otra vez."

"Jódete, iremos por nuestra cuenta," dispara Liam, lo que es un testamento de cuán genuinamente atontado está sobre Malik. Harry está bastante seguro que la última vez que oyó a Liam decir "joder" en un gesto ligeramente grosero fue después de reprobar un quiz de genética en noveno grado.

Tomlinson hace su sentadilla número treinta -no, Harry no está contando, gracias- antes de reunir al equipo en un círculo en el campo para una reunión de equipo.

"¿Qué están diciendo?" Liam está sentado en el borde de su asiento e inclinándose tan adelante que sería cómico si Harry no estuviera haciendo exactamente la misma cosa.

"No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que un cañón va a sonar de nuevo," dice Harry. Mayormente lo dice para molestar a Liam, pero en el momento en que termina la oración hay otra explosión que sacude el estadio y otro grito de Liam.

"¡Bienvenidos, fanáticos, al Gilette Stadium!" La voz de un locutor explota por los altavoces del estadio tan ruidosamente que Harry puede sentir su asiento vibrar. "Presentando a, ¡Los Angeles Galaxy!"

Un tipo sentado un par de filas detrás de él empieza a gritar y animar, pero es el único. El locutor lee los nombres y números del equipo rival, pero sólo #30 parece familiar. Harry cree que podría haber estado en un comercial de Subway. Al menos está bastante seguro de que era un comercial de Subway. Tal vez era de Lysol. Quién sabe. Le preguntará a Niall más tarde.

"Y ahora, denlo todo por su equipo local, ¡el New England Revolution!"

Ahora el estadio cobra vida, los cañones explotando y cornetas sonando y el resto de la audiencia de pie.

"¡Sí!" Niall salta fuera de su asiento, ululando y gritando mientras el locutor lee la nómina.

"¡Número cuatro, Zayn Malik!"

Por la esquina de su ojo, Harry está bastante seguro de que Liam está a punto de desmayarse. Tiene una mano apretada sobre su corazón y todo, y se ha hundido en su asiento, aferrándose al reposa brazos por su vida. Harry se pregunta si necesitarán llamar a los paramédicos.

"Y finalmente, ¡número veintiocho, su capitán, Louis Tomlinson!"

El estado enloquece. Parece que es muy querido por los fans, si la respuesta evidente que tiene su nombre es alguna indicación. Una sección algún punto a su izquierda empieza a corear al nombre de Tomlinson. Tomlinson los reconoce con un doble pulgar arriba.

"¡Realmente les agrada!" Exclama Harry a Niall.

"¡Sí, lo hace! Él es la razón por la que son buenos estos días. Solían ser una mierda hasta que lo ficharon. Ahora son uno de los equipos líderes en Estados Unidos."

"¿Cómo lo consiguieron desde Inglaterra?"

Niall abre la boca para responder, pero se han perdido al locutor diciéndoles que se pongan de pie para el himno nacional, así que ambos tienen que callarse. Es una interpretación mediocre por un mediocre quinteto vocal, pero se acaba suficientemente pronto y ellos pueden volver a sentarse. Y más importante, Harry puede volver a preguntarle a Niall sobre Tomlinson.

"De cualquier modo," dice Niall, agarrando el folleto fuera de las manos de Liam, "aquí hay dos páginas completas sobre él. Pero básicamente, surgió en las clasificaciones para el equipo de la academia de Leeds United y jugó con ellos un tiempo ante de ser transferido aquí. Pagaron una pequeña jodida fortuna para conseguirlo, pero obviamente él lo valió."

"Suena como que debería protagonizar comerciales de L'Oréal si lo vale."

"Muy gracioso. Aunque, deberíamos revisar a Liam."

Ambos se giran hacia Liam, quien aparentemente se ha derretido en un lío flácido en su asiento, ojos de corazón fijos en Malik mientras trota hacia el arco.

"Bueno, él está fuera para el recuento. ¿Crees que una cerveza ayudaría lo haría peor?" Musita Harry.

"Nah, vamos a no darle más alcohol. Lo hace valiente, ¿recuerdas?"

Desafortunadamente, Harry sí recuerda. No le gusta pensar sobre esa fiesta de lacrosse. "Sí, solamente le lanzaremos algo de agua en el rostro si luce como que no está respirando."

"No significa que nosotros no deberíamos embriagarnos," dice Niall, levantándose de un salto y mirando alrededor. Ubica a su víctima un par de secciones encima.

"¡Oi!" Aúlla. Casi cada persona en el área inmediata salta, incluyendo al pobre chico que está caminando alrededor sirviendo cervezas. Niall gesticula para que venga hacia ellos. "¿Podemos tener dos?"

"¿Puedo ver una identificación?" Pregunta el chico, a pesar de apenas lucir lo suficientemente mayor para siquiera venderles pintas.

"El otro tipo no preguntó por una identificación," refunfuña Niall, cavando en sus bolsillos por su billetera de todos modos. "Ten."

El chico la mira por el tiempo suficiente para que Harry empiece a moverse nerviosamente. ¿Niall ha estado usando una identificación falsa todo este tiempo? ¿Qué edad tiene Niall?

"Bien, gracias. Dieciocho dólares."

"¿Dieciocho dólares?" Harry mira boquiabierto mientras Niall desembolsa un billete de veinte y le dice al chico que se quede el cambio. "La cerveza es jodidamente costosa."

"Sí. Es porque estamos en un ambiente cerrado y saben que pueden elevar sus precios, porque no podemos ir a ningún otro lado así que no es como que tienen competencia. Y la mayoría de la gente lo acepta como parte de ir a un evento deportivo, de todas formas."

"¿No hay, como, una condición para eso?"

"Joder si yo sé cuál es."

"Te especializaste en esto."

"¿Y crees que recuerdo casa cosa que aprendí en Introducción a Mercadeo?"

"¡Están hablando! Interrumpe Liam, aferrándose al brazo de Harry y clavándole las uñas. Por accidente, probablemente, pero Harry igual está fastidiado por las marcas que Liam está dejando en su piel.

"¿Quiénes?"

"¡Zayn y-tu hombre Británico!"

No se equivoca. Tomlinson ha ido hacia el arco, donde él y Malik lucen absortos en una profunda, seria conversación. Harry se pregunta si están hablando sobre fútbol u otras, más importantes cosas. Como lindos espectadores que podrían o no estar haciendo una escena y podrían o no tener cabello marrón rizado y en nombre Harry.

"¿Sobre qué crees que están hablando?" Pregunta Liam como si hubiera leído la mente de Harry.

"Apuesto que Zayn se está preguntando si puede cambiar a las Coolattas de fresa o si está contractualmente obligado a ser visto sólo con las de frambuesa azul," se interpone Niall.

"¡Pero apenas empezaron a gustarme las de frambuesa azul!" Se queja Liam.

Harry no puede responder a eso porque acaba de ver a Zayn golpear a Tomlinson en el trasero. En el campo. En frente de miles de personas. ¿Por qué Harry parece ser el único al que esto le importa?

Supone que Zayn debe morir. Liam puede hablar en el funeral y dejar su Tarjeta de beneficios de DD en la tumba.

Antes de que Harry tenga tiempo de componer a su yo gay, el partido comienza.

Tomlinson es _rápido_. Harry apenas puede mantener sus ojos en su injustamente maravilloso trasero con lo rápido que está ondeando entre jugadores para conseguir el balón. Supone que es un buen comienzo porque Niall empieza a tomar su rol de Irlandés gritón. Harry está bastante seguro de que es un lenguaje completamente diferente pero no va a abrir esa lata de gusanos.

Al otro lado del estadio, la sección de pie ha empezado otro cántico. Niall se les une, ondeando sus brazos salvajemente y gritando con ellos. Harry todavía no puede entender una sola palabra que alguien alrededor suyo está diciendo.

"¡Míralo ir!" Dice Niall mientras el público se hace más ruidoso. Tomlinson y algunos compañeros de equipo están cerca al arco del rival, pasando el balón con patadas rápidas. "¡Creo que está a punto de marcar! ¡Hay una abertura justo ahí!"

Como la mayoría de veces que Niall abre su tonta boca, allí es precisamente cuando la mierda se desata.

Un alto y larguirucho jugador del Galaxy con cabello demasiado arreglado -oh,ew, es el tipo #30 de Subway/Lysol- lanza su pie hacia adelante sólo lo suficiente como para que Tomlinson lo atrape. Harry no puede hacer nada más que dejar salir un chillido poco digno mientras ve a su futuro esposo tropezar y caer al suelo.

¡Pero esperen!

Aparentemente Harry se va a casar con un superhéroe, porque Tomlinson continúa cayendo hasta una posición de pie y corre, apenas perdiendo algo de terreno. La multitud enloquece, y Harry ahora está un poco excitado.

Más mierda sucede que no involucra puntos o anotar, pero Harry no puede siquiera hacerse quejarse dramáticamente como había planeado hacerlo. Honestamente, no tiene tiempo de hacerlo, no con todo el estúpido correr alrededor. Toma un montón de concentración mantenerse al tanto con los muslos perfectos de Tomlinson, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry también podría estar un poco achispado.

"¿No está Zayn haciéndolo de maravilla?" Se desvanece Liam.

Zayn no se ha movido el todo el partido. Si no estuviera de pie, Harry pensaría que estaba muerto.

"¡No bromees sobre Zayn muriendo!" Liam golpea el hombro de Harry.

Oh, supone que dijo eso en voz alta. Mierda, está realmente achispado.

Niall salta fuera de su asiento y empieza a gritar sobre algo a lo que Harry no le estaba poniendo atención.

"¿Una jodida tarjeta amarilla? ¿Por _eso_?" Está chillando.

"El amarillo es un bonito color," murmura Harry. "Me gusta el amarillo."

"No hoy, no te gusta. Bueno, no si es mostrado a nosotros."

"Apuesto que Zayn luce bien en amarillo," musita Liam.

"Tristemente para ti, las Coolattas amarillas no existen."

"Deberían."

"¿Realmente beberías algo que luce como nieve amarilla?"

"Siempre he querido probar eso," dice Harry.

Niall pone una mano en su frente y lo hace reclinar en su asiento. "Shhh, piensa antes de hablar. Sólo dale una oportunidad. También, probablemente deberías beber algo de agua pronto."

Harry toma un trago intencionado de algo que definitivamente no es agua.

De repente, Niall agarra el brazo de Harry y aprieta. "Oh, mierda."

"¿Qué? ¿Tomlinson está bien?"

Niall se gira para enfrentarlo de lleno mientras los jugadores empiezan a agruparse en el campo. "Harry, voy a necesitar que permanezcas en calma, pero Tomlinson está a punto de estar parado justo frente a ti."

"¿Frente a mi? _Right in front of my salad?_ "

"Directamente frente a tu ensalada, sí, y necesito que estés tan normal como sea posible."

Harry no puede hacer eso, porque Tomlinson está caminando su hermoso cuerpo hacia ellos y mierda también tiene un hermoso rostro y la vida de Harry sólo no es justa.

"Niall, sus _pómulos_ ," gimotea Harry.

"Harry, cállate, ¡puede oírte desde ahí!"

Bueno, sólo tendrá que usar eso en su beneficio entonces.

Harry se inclina sobre la barandilla. "¡Disculpa! ¡Tomlinson!"

"¡Harry!"

"Cállate, Niall. Tomlinson, ¿sabes cuán injusto es verte correr por ahí en esos shorts blancos? ¡Hacen que tu trasero luzca delicioso!"

Harry puede estar un poco más ebrio de lo que pensaba, porque cree que ve la postura de Tomlinson hacerse un poco rígida.

"Sí, estoy hablándote a ti, Señor veintiocho con los shorts muy blancos."

Tomlinson patea el balón y la acción empieza de nuevo, pero Harry no se pierde la mirada extraña que le lanza sobre el hombro.

"¡Niall!" Harry se lanza fuera de su asiento, casi derramando la cerveza de Niall. "¡Me miró!"

"Sí, como el jodido bicho raro que eres. Jesucristo, no puedo creer que hiciste eso," dice Niall. "Siento que esto bordea alguna extraña versión de piropeo. Oh, no, voy a ser vetado del estadio de por vida."

"Niall, tú le gritaste a uno de los jugadores del Galaxy que comiera mierda y se ahogara en su madre."

"Eso fue diferente. Uno, él no estaba justo frente a mí. Dos, es de Los Angeles. Nunca viviré en Los Angeles así que me importa un carajo si me vetan de los juegos de los Galaxy."

"Te deportarán antes de que eso pase," interviene Liam, probablemente pensando que está siendo de ayuda.

"Tengo doble jodida nacionalidad, tú Otaku."

"¡Yo no veo anime!"

"Tu historial dice lo contrario."

"¡¿Por qué estabas en mi computadora?!"

"Me dejaste tomarla prestada el mes pasado."

"...No, no lo hice."

Niall se encoge de hombros. "Bueno, la usé en algún punto. Tú definitivamente eres un Otaku y yo no puedo ser deportado, así que. Prosigamos."

A este punto, Harry no puede siquiera recordar qué es anime. Está utilizando toda su capacidad intelectual para observar a Tomlinson sin marearse. Oh, podría haber tenido otra cerveza en algún punto. No puede realmente recordar.

"¿Por qué mi cerveza está vacía?" Pregunta Niall.

Oh, eso es porqué.

Dios debe ser no heterosexual, porque todo se detiene de nuevo cuando Tomlinson vuelve a su esquina. Está mirando hacia abajo a propósito, y Harry sólo no va a lidiar con eso.

"Fantástico verte aquí, hermoso. Te extrañé."

Tomlinson no dice nada mientras está de pie allí, esperando. Hay alguna conmoción con los árbitros que lo está deteniendo de hacer lo que sea que necesite hacer, así que Harry decide usar eso para su beneficio.

Sale de su asiento para inclinarse sobre la barandilla tan lejos como su ebrio cerebro considera seguro.

"¿Cómo mantienes tus uniformes tan blancos? Quiero decir, el césped debe ser una jodida perra de sacar. Pero en serio, ¿siquiera importa el detergente si la lavadora es una mierda? ¿Es el poder lava ropa en el detergente o la lavadora? Al final, ¿cuál es más importante? Puedo permitirme comprar un mejor detergente pero no puedo realmente cambiar mi situación de lavadora. También, ¿tu equipo necesita un tipo de lavandería? Me voy a graduar el próximo año así que estoy en el mercado para un empleo.Cualquier empleo. Quiero decir, estoy estudiando escritura y literatura, así que a menos que escriba la próxima Gran Novela Americana probablemente terminaré enseñando a estudiantes de preparatoria cómo escribir ensayos sobre libros que han estado allí cien años y son sólo mediocres, así que a este punto probablemente tomaré cualquier cosa que pague y siento que la necesidad por gente de lavandería sólo no se irá, incluso en esta economía-"

Antes de que Harry pueda darle su LinkedIn, se encuentra con grandes, enojados ojos azules.

"¡Son dos Tide-pods!" Le grita Tomlinson. "Por el amor de dios, sólo pon dos Tide-pods en tu ropa sucia y eso sacará todo. Jesucristo, ¿te callarías ya?"

Harry está ebrio y haciendo contacto visual con su futuro esposo, así que dice la única cosa que puede.

"Mi bocadillo favorito."

"¿Tu qué?"

"Tide-pods."

Tomlinson parpadea dos veces, muy lentamente. "Juro al jodido dios, _yo_ comeré uno si fallo este tiro de esquina por ti. Probablemente me comeré una caja entera."

"Eso es caliente."

Aparentemente Niall se ha rendido en tratar de detener a Harry. Está cuatro secciones más arriba molestando al chico vendiendo la cerveza. Liam, no obstante, está listo para morir.

Tomlinson sacude la cabeza y vuelca su atención de vuelta al juego.

" _I hate to see you leave, but love to watch you walk away_ ," canta Harry fuera de tono.

Tomlinson se gira de espaldas a él. A Harry ni siquiera le importa. La vista es fantástica.

"Ya lo extraño," gimotea Harry.

"Harry, él quiere matarte."

"Puede hacerlo si quiere."

Niall salta fuera de su asiento mientras el balón sale volando, uno de los compañeros de equipo de Tomlinson saltando para cabecearlo hacia el arco. "¡Joder, sí! ¡Harry, podrías de hecho ser un amuleto de buena suerte!"

Liam chilla. "¿Significa eso-" Es interrumpido por el disparo de cañón, y grita de nuevo.

"Nunca voy a llevarlos a ustedes dos a un juego otra vez," dice Niall con una sacudida de su cabeza, mientras la primera mitad se termina. "Voy a levantarme un rato. ¿Liam? ¿Harry?"

"¿Podemos conocer a Zayn ahora?" Pregunta Liam.

Niall sólo lo mira por un segundo antes de asentir muy lentamente. "Seguro. Vamos a buscarlo. ¿Harry? ¿Vas a estar bien aquí?"

"Me gusta aquí."

"Bien. No. Te. Muevas." Niall arrastra a Liam fuera de su asiento y hacia arriba de las escaleras, Liam balbuceando acerca de cómo trajo un Sharpie sólo en caso de que se crucen con Zayn.

Eso deja a Harry por su cuenta por una cantidad desconocida de tiempo. Saca su teléfono para retomar su juego, pero desde la última vez que jugó cambiaron las letras a jeroglíficos y no le consultaron. Joder, ahora tiene que empezar todo de nuevo. Quejándose para sí mismo, presiona hacia abajo en su asiento e intenta concentrarse, ignorando al niño pequeño quien está de pie cerca a la barandilla sólo a un pie de él.

"Disculpe, señor," surge la voz de una mujer. "¿Podría por favor moverse unos cuantos asientos?"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta Harry, porque Harry es mucho más confrontacional cuando está ebrio y no constantemente acribillado con ansiedad. "Este es mi asiento."

La mujer luce un poco molesta. Bien. "Estoy intentando tomar una foto de mi hijo y su camisa es un poco distrayente."

"¿Un poco?" Resopla el niño. Luce tal vez de diez y como un malcriado. A Harry no le agrada.

"¿Qué está mal con mi camisa?" Harry se levanta, más que todo para usar su altura ya que probablemente es la característica física más intimidante que tiene. Aunque lo hace lucir más como un fideo que cualquier otra cosa pero todavía está en el bando más alto.

Sin embargo, la madre no luce intimidada. "Oh vamos, sabe que su camisa es un poco escandalosa para este tipo de cosa."

"¿Por qué?" Desafía Harry. "Entonces es aceptable que la gente use voces escandalosas pero no camisas escandalosas aquí, ¿es eso? ¿Se supone que me conforme a este mar de azul y blanco y rojo? ¿Este es el tipo de obediencia de oveja que queremos enseñarle a la juventud de América?"

Se gira hacia el niño, quien ahora luce un poco asustado de él. "¡Rosa es el color del Rock and Roll! No dejes que nadie te diga que no uses lo que quieres. ¡Sé un inconformista! ¡Resalta! ¡Sé tu propia bailarina!"

Harry debe sonar un poco más desquiciado de lo que cree porque la mujer está alejando a su hijo y subiendo las escaleras. Se choca con Niall y Liam, el último que inmediatamente comienza a disculparse. Cuán grosero de él sólo asumir que es culpa de Harry.

"Lo siento mucho sobre él. Se pone un poco... bueno, así," le dice Liam.

"Sí, bueno, dile que mantenga ese tipo de cosas en bajo en público. Hay niños impresionables alrededor."

"¿Disculpe?" Niall se endereza, y luce increíblemente intimidante. "¿Qué carajo significa eso?"

Harry pone una mano sobre su corazón. ¡Niall en serio está defendiéndolo! Pueden seguir siendo amigos después de todo.

"Si va a pararse ahí y escupir así entonces vamos a tener un problema. Así que recomiendo que lleve su ignorancia de vuelta a su propia sección, ¿sí?" Ayuda el que esté teniendo su acento Irlandés de lleno.

La mujer se pone roja como una remolacha, toma la mano de su hijo, y los apresura de vuelta escalera arriba.

Harry lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Niall cuando vuelve a sus asientos. "¡Mi héroe!"

"Sí, sí, tienes suerte de que estás ebrio e incoherente."

"Liam, tú apestas pero igual te amo." Harry también lo abraza.

"¡Sabes que no lo decía de esa manera!" Gimotea Liam. "¿Qué si su esposo era como un fisicoculturista y pateaba tu trasero?"

Son molestos y raros e incómodos pero Harry _sí_ ama a sus amigos.

"Bueno, yo no vi un esposo alrededor, así que." Niall se encoje de hombros.

Sin embargo, no hay tiempo para que se meta en más problemas antes de que el partido comience de nuevo. Los tres se encuentran otra vez en sus asientos, Niall picando bocados de algodón de azúcar de la bolsa que había abierto antes. Al menos ahora Harry tiene a Tomlinson para mirar.

Para su decepción, no hay mucha acción en su lado de la cancha por un rato. Eso significa que no hay cañón y no hay gritos de Liam. Es silencioso. Demasiado silencioso. Aburrido, Harry levanta su teléfono y empieza a jugar de nuevo. Intenta buscar Tomlinson en Google, pero su nombre es difícil de deletrear y su teclado también, de algún modo, cambió a jeroglíficos. Grosero.

"Parece otro tiro de esquina," musita Niall, y Harry se anima ante eso. ¡Su esposo está de vuelta! Tal vez puedan continuar la conversación sobre los Tide-pods. Harry se pregunta si Tomlinson prefiere un clásica esencia fresca de lavandería o si es un tipo de Brisa Oceánica o Coral Fresco.

Estás confundido cuando alguien que definitivamente no es su esposo se acerca a su esquina. Oh, mierda, es el #30 el tipo Subway/Lysol. La cantidad de producto en su cabello realmente está molestando a Harry.

"Tú no eres Tomlinson," declara Harry.

"Uh, la última vez que revisé, no." Dice el tipo con el cabello, y espera, Harry conoce ese cabello.

"¡Hey!" Harry le apunta. "¡Eres el tipo que lo tropezó en el primer tiempo! ¡Yo vi eso! Puedes pretender que no lo hiciste pero yo lo vi con mis tres ojos gay."

Cabello lo ignora a propósito para escuchar al árbitro. Su jersey dice Grimshaw. Ese es un nombre tonto.

"Ese es un nombre tonto."

"¿Tomlinson? Sí, es un poco incómodo de decir."

"Me refería a Grimshaw."

"Oh."

"No hables mierda sobre Tomlinson. Tú tienes cabello tonto."

"Tú también."

Harry deja salir un chillido poco digno mientras Niall se parte de risa junto a él. Fue un jadeo ciertamente gay.

"¿Puedes al menos ser útil y decirle a Tomlinson que lo estoy esperando?"

Grimshaw tiene la audacia de reírse de él antes de patear el balón y volver al juego. Harry lo ve pasar corriendo junto a Tomlinson, sacudiendo su pulgar hacia atrás en dirección a Harry. No puede ver su reacción desde donde está sentado, pero espera que Tomlinson esté interesado.

Golpea el hombro de Niall. "Hey. Hey. Hey. ¿A dónde fue Tomlinson?"

"A hacer su trabajo como le pagamos para que haga."

" _Nosotros_ no le pagamos por esto," dice Liam a través de una boca llena de pretzels.

"¿Por qué nos quedamos atrapados con Grimshaw Cabello Estúpido mientras Tomlinson ahora está todo el camino hasta allá?" Harry apunta a la esquina opuesta de dónde está sentado, la cual bien podría ser la costa oeste con lo ebrio que está justo ahora.

"Oh, los equipos cambian de lado luego del primer tiempo."

"¡¿Me estás tomando del pelo?!" Exclama Harry, desplomándose en su asiento. "¿Quieres decir que tengo que caminar todo eso hasta allá?"

"No, _ellos_ cambian de lado, no nosotros, idiota. Sólo hay un asiento impreso en tu boleto."

Harry gimotea. "Pero mi esposo."

"No es tu esposo."

"¿Cuándo va a volver de la guerra?"

"No fue a la guerra. Está literalmente justo por allá."

Los ojos de Harry se ponen un poco llorosos pero, o Niall se niega a reconocerlo o está planeando utilizarlo para chantaje. Realmente no le importa desde que la única cosa deteniéndolo de desmayarse en su asiento va a estar al otro lado del estadio.

"¿Dónde están las habitaciones con los inodoros?" Pregunta Harry.

"¿Necesitas una mesa cambiadora?"

"Sí, mamá. ¿Te importaría venir conmigo?"

"Diablos, no. Están subiendo las escaleras y di baño. ¿Necesitas que alguien vaya contigo?"

"¡Nop!" Harry rebota a sus pies.

Cerca de la parte superior de las escaleras pasa a la mujer y su hijo. Ella está chateando, no poniendo atención al juego en absoluto, mientras el niño luce terriblemente aburrido. Levanta la vista hacia Harry y, en vez de alertar a su madre de la presencia de su archienemigo, saluda con la mano.

Huh. Rock and Roll, niño.

Harry serpentea un poco mientras hace su recorrido hacia el otro lado. Hay cantidad sorprendente de personas fuera de sus asientos, esperando en línea en los puestos de comida por hot-dogs y cerveza y nachos y otros bocadillos demasiado caros. Tal vez es una cosa buena que Harry no cargue mucho efectivo, o definitivamente estaría comprando otra pinta.

Tarareando para sí mismo mientras vaga por el estadio, levanta la mirada a los letreros que muestras los números de sección. Esperen. ¿Ya pasó esta sección? Asoma su cabeza dentro del estadio y ubica a Niall y Liam en sus asientos. Joder. Acaba de ir en un círculo completo.

Se da la vuelta y va de vuelta en el otro sentido, y esta vez recuerda mantener un registro de dónde en el estadio está.

Afortunadamente para su trasero gay no hay nadie sentado en el asiento del pasillo de la primera fila, así que sólo se desploma. El grupo junto a él está más ebrio que él, así que no parecen notar el casual chico Hawaiano que se les ha unido. Tal vez abandonará a Niall y Liam y será su amigo en cambio. Se ven geniales.

Se sienta incómodamente allí, de repente deseando que Niall estuviera allí para explicarle qué está pasando. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es esperar a que Tomlinson haga un tiro de esquina.

Dios debe compadecerse de él porque es allí cuando es bendecido con la visión de un ángel en azul y blanco. Eso es, Tomlinson caminando hacia él.  
Oh, finalmente. Harry se inclina sobre la barandilla. "¿Por qué te fuiste?" Gimotea.

Tomlinson salta y se da la vuelta. "¿Estás bromeando? ¿Tú otra vez?"

"Te fuiste."

"¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¿No está tu asiento por allá?"

"Te extrañé." Gimotea Harry. "Honestamente, eres increíble de ver. Realmente no sé nada sobre fútbol o correr o deportes pero no soy un idiota. Tienes un don, Tomlinson."

Harry sabe que está ebrio, así que podría estar imaginando a Tomlinson sonrojándose un poco.

"Uh, gracias, compañero." Sonríe un poco, ojos arrugándose en las esquinas.

"Joder, eres tan caliente, también. Eso no es justo."

Tomlinson rueda los ojos y le da la espalda, pero todavía está sonriendo.

"Le grité a ese tipo por tropezarte, por cierto," le grita Harry.

"¿Le gritaste a Grimshaw?" Tomlinson realmente está riéndose ahora. "¿Qué dijo él?"

"Me dijo que me jodiera o algo. En realidad no puedo recordarlo."

"Eso suena bastante correcto. Gracias por defender mi honor."

"Se burló de mi cabello." Harry hace un puchero.

Tomlinson mira hacia atrás hacia él sobre su hombro. Como _realmente_ lo mira. De repente Harry está muy nervioso.

"Tu cabello es lindo. No lo escuches."

Y con eso, patea el balón y sale corriendo. Harry deja salir un chillido agudo y parte escaleras arriba.

Allí es cuando come mierda.

Corrección. Logra subir seis escalones, tropieza en sus propios pies, golpea a algún adolescente vendiendo cerveza, y lo envía volando también.

No recuerda la semántica, pero de repente está yaciendo en las escaleras empapado en el equivalente de cien dólares de cerveza asquerosa y pegajoso algodón de azúcar con cerca de veinte personas reunidas a su alrededor. Dos de las cuales son Niall y Liam. Niall está riéndose abiertamente y grabando mientras que Liam luce como si quisiera morir, lo que es su apariencia normal, honestamente.

"Pueden dejarme aquí para morir, gracias," balbucea Harry.

Niall lo arrastra hacia arriba en cambio. "Vamos, creo que es momento de empacar."

"¡No llegué a conocer a Zayn!" Se queja Liam mientras ayudan a Harry a levantarse de las escaleras.

"Mejor suerte la próxima vez, chico." Niall suelta para palmear a Liam en la espalda y casi suelta a Harry en el proceso.

"¿Podemos tener un bocadillo antes de irnos?" Pregunta Harry mientras emergen del estadio.

Liam sólo lo mira. "¿Quieres que te carguemos arriba de todos esos escalones?"

"Puedo subirlos por mí mismo."

"No, no puedes," lo corrige Niall. "Tiene que haber una rampa en algún lugar, ¿cierto? ¿Leyes de accesibilidad y esa mierda?"

Incluso mejor, encuentran un ascensor. Harry quiere presionar todos los botones sólo para ser una pequeña mierda, pero tristemente sólo hay uno. Encuentran un sitio de yogur congelado que no deja entrar a Harry, diciéndole que está demasiado húmedo y demasiado oloroso.

Harry observa desde el banco mientras Niall y Liam, secos y no pegajosos, ordenan su yogur congelado. Se da cuenta abruptamente de que nunca llegó a decirle adiós a Tomlinson. No lo verá anotar de nuevo y probablemente ganar ya que es tan malditamente talentoso. Nunca lo verá otra vez.

Para el momento en que Niall y Liam le traen una copa de yogur él está sollozando feamente por completo.

"Oh, está bien." Niall se sienta junto a él y palmea su espalda. Su palma se pega a su camisa.

"¡No está bien! Nunca voy a verlo otra vez," lloriquea Harry.

"Siempre puedes seguirlo sedientamente como hace Liam."

"Dijo que mi cabello era lindo. Estábamos enamorados." Harry sorbe asquerosamente.

"Solo come tu jodido yogur."

Harry levanta una cucharada a su boca sólo para fallar y golpear su mejilla. El yogur gotea en su camisa. Es chocolate oscuro y definitivamente manchará, sin importar cuantos Tide-pods lance en la lavadora.

"Deberías haber metido algunas servilletas en tu camisa," sugiere Liam, aunque la tardanza de su comentario lo hace extremadamente inútil. Harry sabe que lo intenta. Harry sorbe una vez más y se hunde en su yogur congelado, tratando de no derramar más.

Antes de que llamen un Uber, Liam hace algo realmente útil y ofrece darle a Harry su camisa de sobra. Harry se quita la suya, encogiéndose ante el olor. Realmente necesita tomar una ducha cuando llegue a casa. Por suerte pronto estarán de vuelta.

No están de vuelta pronto. No uno, sino dos conductores de Uber los rechazan -Harry sabe que es por él, sin importar cuánto Niall y Liam traten de convencerlo de que no lo es- así que para el momento en que de hecho consiguen un aventón, la gente ha empezado a fluir fuera de las puertas del estadio.

Harry está asumiendo que ganaron basado en cuántas personas ebrias lucen felices. Excepto él. Él todavía quiere llorar.

Lo hace un poco, pero Niall y Liam le dan un descanso y no lo mencionan. Niall se sienta al frente de nuevo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener a su conductor tan calmado como es posible dado que hay un lloriqueante niño de metro ochenta en el asiento trasero sin un asiento para niños.

Son casi las once en punto cuando finalmente vuelven al apartamento. Harry cree que podría desmayarse en cualquier segundo pero Niall gentilmente lo empuja hacia la ducha y le dice, en un tono muy amable, que apesta.

Su expresión exacta es 'hueles como mierda' pero, ustedes saben. Harry sale oliendo como una nube tropical de kiwi y manzana y prontamente colapsa en la cama, casi aplastando a su gato carey mientras cae de cara en el colchón. La última cosa que recuerda es ella arañando a través de su cabello húmedo.

***

"Harold." Alguien está cantando en su oído. "Dulce, calmado, pacífico Harooooold."

Harry rueda y casi se sofoca en su propio cabello. Golpetea un poco, enviando a su gato volando fuera de la cama y por la puerta. Niall está sentado en el borde de su cama, palmeando suavemente su rodilla.

"¿Qué carajo?" Harry revisa el reloj en su mesa de noche. Son las nueve y él no funciona. "¿Por qué estoy despierto?" Harry está a punto de sermonearlo, pero ocurre lo impensable. Niall está mirando de vuelta a él.

Nerviosamente.

"Creo que lo jodí," admite Niall calladamente.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunta Harry, tirando de los enredos en sus rizos mientras se sienta.

"Entonces, ¿recuerdas ese vídeo de Snapchat que tomé en el partido?"

"¿Cuándo tomaste un vídeo en el partido?"

Niall parpadea de vuelta hacia él. "Harry, estaba grabándote todo el tiempo."

Qué.

"Todo el tiempo. Todo. El completo. Tiempo."

"...Sí."

"¿Me grabaste no sólo en mi estado más ebrio, sino también en el más gay?"

"¿Por qué no lo haría?"

Justo. Algo así.

"De acuerdo." Harry frota sus ojos." ¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias?"

"Bueno." Niall desbloquea su teléfono. "No estaba teniendo la tracción que quería en Snapchat. Así que... Lo tuiteé."

 _Qué._  
"Lo tuiteaste," declara Harry, acercándose a un estado de muerte cerebral. "A tus diez mil seguidores."

Niall asiente, entregándole el teléfono a Harry. "Eres un meme, Harry."

"¿Soy un _qué_?"

"Un meme. Es como un-"

"¡Sé lo que un jodido meme es, Niall! ¿Por qué me _convertiste en uno_?"

"¡Es tu culpa!"

Harry no responde a eso, porque finalmente ha mirado a Twitter y _mierda_.

Louis Tomlinson es tendencia. El Revolution también es tendencia.

'Tipo Hawaiano Ebrio' es tendencia sobre ambos de ellos.

"Por favor no me digas que Tipo Hawaiano Ebrio soy yo."

"Tipo Hawaiano Ebrio definitivamente no eres tú," dice Niall en el tono menos conveniente que Harry ha oído nunca.

"¿No podrían haberlo hecho _Gay_ Hawaiano Ebrio? Eso es sólo una oportunidad perdida."

Niall tiene las jodidas bolas de reír mientras Harry mira al desastre que su ex amigo creó. Vídeos de él gritándole a Tomlinson sobre Tide Pods y su trasero están siendo citados y combinados con memes para crear un nivel de "memeception" que Harry no ha visto nunca antes. Eso sin incluir los cientos de tuits de él cayendo de las escaleras mezclados con canciones aleatorias de Top 40.

"¿Clumsy de Fergie? ¿En serio?" Harry rueda los ojos. "¿Dónde está Timber de Kesha?"

"Oh, sigue deslizando, probablemente está ahí en algún lado."

"Espera... así que si soy tendencia en Twitter, entonces..."

Oh, dios. Es un meme viral. Es famoso. Tendrá que llamar a Daniel del Vine "¡damn, Daniel!! y preguntarle cómo había enfrentado la fama repentina. ¿Hay un grupo de apoyo para memes accidentales? Tendrá que averiguarlo. En esa nota, ¿hay un grupo de apoyo por matar a la persona que te hizo un meme accidental? Tendrá que averiguar eso también.

Harry toma una respiración profunda y enciende su teléfono.

Dos notificaciones, ambas de su blog de _Drag Race_.

_... ¿Qué?_

Se asegura de que tiene sesión abierta en todas sus redes sociales públicas sólo para estar seguro.

"Niall, ¿por qué no soy famoso?"

"Porque eres un perdedor."

"Ya sabía eso, gracias. ¿Por qué nadie sabe que soy el tipo en tu vídeo?"

"¿Por qué lo harían? Hay un montón de idiotas de cabello largo que usan camisas Hawaianas para acosar atletas."

"Niall," gimotea Harry.

"¿Qué? ¡No uso mi nombre real en Twitter! Guardo es mierda para Tumblr."

"Tu usuario es 'OhNooooooNiall'."

"Niall es un nombre común."

"No aquí."

"Irlanda tiene Twitter, tú mierda Ameri-céntrica."

"Así que nadie me conoce." Confirma Harry. Esto parece muy bueno para ser verdad, considerando todo. Es una cosa menos que tendrá que explicar si algún empleador futuro buscara su nombre. Ha tenido suficiente problema explicando esa _única vez_ que pronunció mal Italiano en el programa de las mañanas de su escuela.

"¿No estás aliviado?"

Harry suspira, desplomándose en sus cobijas. "Supongo..."

"Espera." Niall sostiene una mano arriba en el rostro de Harry, sonrisa creciendo. "Tú, ensimismada, zorra rizada. ¡Tú _quieres_ la atención!"

"¡No!" Dispara Harry un poco demasiado rápido. "No seas estúpido, ¿por qué querría eso?"

"Para que tu senpai finalmente te note y te barra de tus endeudados pies y ¡cabalgar hacia el atardecer para poder matarte en privado!"

"¡Mira quién es el otaku ahora!" Es todo lo que Harry puede pensar como respuesta por ahora. No ayuda su caso empujando a Niall fuera de su habitación, golpeando la puerta tan fuerte que su abrigo se cae de la percha en la parte de atrás de la puerta, y enterrándose bajo tres cobijas incluso cuando están a 21 grados afuera.

De acuerdo, tal vez Niall tiene razón. Está esta profunda, escondida, estúpida parte de Harry que pensó que tal vez Tomlinson lo habría notado. Y entonces Harry habría sido invitado a estar en Ellen y tener boletos para la siguiente temporada, los cuales por supuesto donaría, y entonces ella diría que tenía una sorpresa para él y sería Tomlinson, con sus pómulos y trasero genial, listo para invitarlo a pasar el rato ya que él es genial y no le importaba el acoso ya que defendió su honor. La cena habría sido un éxito y ellos habrían pasado más y más tiempo juntos después de sus partido y fuera de temporadas. Harry le habría mostrado su poesía y Tomlinson por supuesto la habría amado y tuiteado líneas vagas de las piezas más románticas. Y unos cuantos años adelante en la línea él habría usado esas mismas líneas en sus votos de matrimonio-

Sí. Profunda, escondida y _estúpida_.

Bueno, al menos todavía puede seguir a Tomlinson en Twitter. Casualmente. Vaga sobre la cuenta de Twitter de Tomlinson, lo sigue, y, desde que está en la privacidad de sus propias cobijas, activas las notificaciones de Tuit.

Su estómago ruge de repente, y oh. Eso es correcto. No tuvo mucho de comer ayer aparte de algodón de azúcar azul. Haciendo un puchero, envuelve una de sus cobijas alrededor de sí mismo e intenta escabullirse en la cocina sin atraer atención a sí mismo.

"¡Harry, estás despierto!" Exclama la voz de Liam desde la cocina, haciendo saltar a Harry.

"¿Dónde estabas hace diez minutos?"

"En la ducha. ¿Quieres un waffle?"

Confía en Liam más de lo que confía en Niall, así que Harry acepta.

Mira hacia la pizarra en la pared y nota que Niall ha cambiado el contador en "días desde que Harry ha sido dramático" a cero. Dibuja una línea en el medio y escribe su propio encabezado: "días desde que Niall ha arruinado la vida de alguien" y escribe un cero gigante bajo él.

"¿De nuevo, por qué no estabas en especialización en actuación?"

"No estoy actuando. Estoy enfrentando."

"Actuando."

"Cállate."

Liam vierte la mezcla en la wafllera y la voltea. Harry sabía que había mantenido a Liam alrededor por una razón.

El teléfono de Harry tintinea con una notificación. Mira a la pantalla.

Louis Tomlinson acaba de tuitear.

Todo lo que puede ver del pequeño adelanto de la notificación es "Por el amor de dios, NO." Harry cree que hace un trabajo admirable manteniendo su calma mientras abre Twitter para ver el Tuit completo.

 

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Por el amor de dios, NO COMAN TIDE-PODS. Sólo porque algún idiota ebrio es tan tonto como para hacerlo, ¡no significa que deberían hacerlo! _

 

Harry quiere morir.

Desactiva las notificaciones para Louis y corre fuera de la cocina y dentro de su habitación. Se lanza de vuelta en su cama, gruñendo tan ruidosamente como puede. Genial. Se va a divorciar.

"¿Pensé que quería waffles?" Oye a Niall preguntar.

"No lo sé, eso pensé. Sólo corrió fuera de la habitación."

"Bueno, me comeré los suyos entonces."

"No lo harás," grita Harry, voz amortiguada desde donde su rostro está presionado en sus sábanas.

No lo hace. En cambio, Liam le trae a Harry sus dos cosas favoritas cerca de diez minutos después. Le entrega a Harry un plato de waffles con una impía y, sí, perfecta cantidad de jarabe mientras balancea al gato en su otro brazo. Ella está olfateando su cuello y ronroneando.

"Niall me dijo que Tomlinson te mencionó en Twitter."

No lo menciones," dice Harry a través de una boca llena de waffle. Un poco de jarabe cae en su barbilla y está un poco más molesto acerca de ello de lo que usualmente está. Cree que Liam puede decirlo.

Liam reajusta la gata y la sostiene en el rostro de Harry.

"¡No te preocupes Harry!" Liam la sacude alrededor mientras habla en una voz aguda. "¡Él no te odia! ¡Ni siquiera te conoce!"

"Excepto que lo hace. Dijo que yo tenía lindo cabello. Hicimos contacto visual directo."

Liam acuna a la gata en sus brazos de nuevo. "Hey, ella lo dijo, no yo."

"Creo que pusiste jarabe en ella," se queja Harry sólo para ser contrario mientras lame algo de jarabe de su muñeca. "Voy a responderle."

"No sé si esa es la mejor idea," dice Niall.

"Pensaste que publicar mi homosexualidad ebria en Twitter era una buena idea, así que discúlpame si no tomo tu consejo en buenas ideas." Harry embute el resto de su waffle en su boca porque la gata está olfateándolo como si fuera a robarlo en cualquier segundo y toma su teléfono, mirando fijamente al tuit de Tomlinson.

Bosqueja cerca de trece tuits diferentes en respuesta, pero ninguno de ellos parece dar con ese balance de apologético y no patético que, está esperando, ayudará a Tomlinson a perdonarlo. Niall señala que realmente no tiene que hacer, ya que Tomlinson no lo conoce de ningún otro hipster larguirucho en Boston. Gracias, Niall.

Abandona Twitter en esperanza de tener algo de su tarea de escritura creativa hecho. Está acariciando ociosamente a su gata mientras lee a través de las notas de taller en su portátil, pero la última cosa que quiere hacer justo ahora es pensar acerca de la narración en tercera persona de la corriente de la conciencia. No cuando Google Chrome todavía está abierto y hay memes de sí mismo a los que mirar. ¿Qué puede decir? Es un Acuario.

Su gata pone una pata en su muslo, como diciendo, "Sé exactamente lo que estás pensando, tú perra, no lo hagas."

La ignora y va a Buzzfeed de todos modos. Ella le aúlla y deja la habitación. Genial, ahora nadie tiene permitido juzgarlo.

Justo en el medio de la página principal de Buzzfeed hay una de esas listas sobre las que Niall despotrica cada vez que atrapa a Harry con doce pestañas abiertas con ellas. Algo sobre degradación del periodismo y la palabra escrita o lo que sea. Honestamente, Harry lo desconecta porque a veces sólo necesita saber veinte canciones famosas de rock con trasfondos gay y lo que el número de vegetales que ha probado dice sobre sus preferencias de ropa.

**VEINTE PERSONAS A LAS QUE LOUIS TOMLINSON PODRÍA HABERLES ESTADO GRITANDO**

Matt Healy, ese cantante Inglés con la voz que nadie puede entender, es el primero en la lista. Harry supone que esa no es la peor cosa. Keanu Reeves, es el siguiente, seguido por Fionn Whitehead y Cillian Murphy, y luego el fantasma de Billy Mars, lo que saca una risita de él.

El siguiente lo tiene queriendo filtrarse en los servidores de Buzzfeed y borrar todo el sitio del demonio.

Debió haberlo visto. No había manera de que Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado no hubiera estado en la lista, pero todavía se siente como una patada en la polla.

 

__  
**Marcel Steels**  


 

_No podemos descifrar por qué el surgiente rompecorazones de Londres estaría en un juego del Revolution. Pero no hay duda de que estos dos Británicos haría una pareja caliente._

 

No.

No no no no no no.

A Harry le han dicho que su vida sería injusta. Ha enfrentado su cuota justa de dificultades y obstáculos y salido bastante fuerte en el otro lado bien.

¿Pero tener a su doppleganger emparejado con su futuro esposo?

Que se joda eso. Y jódete, Escritor del Personal de Buzzfeed Dan Wootton.

Saca su teléfono y escribe sin pensar, y antes de que pueda siquiera detenerse a escuchar al Liam en su cabeza, tuitea.

 

_**@harrynotharold** : @Louis_Tomlinson28 no soy Marcel Steels pero estoy bastante cerca haha. Perdón por todos los memes, pero en mi defensa yo EN REALIDAD no como tide-pods_

 

"¿Por qué tuitearías eso?"

Ambos, Niall y Liam, están de pie en su puerta, teléfonos en mano, mirándolo como si acabara de declarar públicamente sus intenciones de robar la Declaración de Independencia.

"¿Porque es mi Twitter? ¿Y mi identidad? ¿Y mi vida?"

"Literalmente hiciste esto por Steelinson, ¿verdad?"

"¡No! Lo hice para limpiar mi consciencia, muchísimas gracias. Espera. ¿Steelinson? ¡¿Ya tienen un nombre de ship?!" Añade Harry, ahora histérico. "¡Está literalmente a un sonido de vocal del nombre de _mi_ ship con Louis!"

"¿Cuál sería ese nombre?"

"¡Stylinson!"

Niall hace una mueca. "Nah, eso no suena correcto para mí."

"Realmente no tiene el mismo flow," añade Liam.

"¿Me están tomando el pelo?" Chilla Harry, agarrando de nuevo su teléfono. "¡¿Y por qué no soy tendencia todavía?!"

"Tuiteaste hace tres minutos."

"¡No me importa! ¡Marcel tuitea sobre Doritos y eso es tendencia en minutos!"

"¿Cuándo ha tuiteado sobre Doritos?" Liam desbloquea su teléfono y empieza a buscar. Harry le lanza una almohada pastel.

"Harry, vamos, esto en verdad no va a ayudar," le dice Niall. "Si quieres borrarlo podríamos arreglar un tuit mejor. Uno al que él en verdad respondería."

"¿Y _qué_ está mal con el que ya tuiteé?"

"Literalmente todo."

Harry gesticula a Liam. "¿Puedo tener mi almohada de vuelta?"

Liam la lanza en su cama, y Harry la aprieta a su pecho, gruñendo y voleándose.

"¿Vas a estar así por el resto del día?"

"Soy viral. Puedo hacer lo que quiera," masculla Harry.

"Bueno, Liam y yo íbamos a comer helado en la tienda de la esquina más tarde."

"No me importa el helado. Me importa conseguir el reconocimiento que merezco."

"Bueno, Zayn ni siquiera me miró," murmura Liam malhumorado. "Quiero una Coolatta."

"No."

"Odio a Niall, también," le dice Harry a sus sábanas. Nadie le responde.

***

Antes de irse a la cama, revisa Tumblr sólo para ver su propio estúpido rostro cayendo en cámara lenta a "Free Falling" de Tom Petty. Al menos puede apreciar a una leyenda.

***

Harry despierta a su cama vibrando, lo que puede decir fácilmente que no es una ocurrencia común. ¿Tal vez todavía está soñando? Si así es, no se está quejando.

Cierra los ojos de nuevo sólo para ser golpeado en el rostro con la cola de su gata. Ella lo está mirando gruñonamente, las vibraciones continuando.

Es su teléfono, se da cuenta. Mierda, ¿olvidó escribirle a su mamá anoche?

Lo revisa, y cada órgano de su cuerpo gay cae fuera de su trasero.

16,428 notificaciones, todas de Twitter.

Está bastante seguro de que ni siquiera respira por veinte minutos mientras ve el número elevarse continuamente. Es sólo cuando su gata le da un cabezazo en la mejilla que reacciona fuera de ello.

"¡JODER!" Grita.

Desbloquea su teléfono para ver qué carajos sucedió en las siete horas que estuvo dormido, pero nuevas notificaciones siguen impidiéndole hacer cualquier mierda. Finalmente tiene un descanso de actividad y las desactiva en su configuración.

Es entonces cuando nota el Tuit.

 

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Es este. @harrynotharold_

 

Y bajo esas dos pequeñas palabras está el post menos favorable que Harry haya hecho nunca.

Harry no se da cuenta de que ha empezado a gritar hasta que Niall entra como una ráfaga a su habitación.

"¿Estás siendo asesinado o tienes una razón real para estar gritando así de fuerte a las siete cuarenta y cinco una mañana de Lunes a mitad del verano?"

"¡Mira esto!" Chilla Harry, embistiendo su teléfono frente al rostro de Niall. "¡Mira! ¡Esto!"

Niall parpadea dos veces y aleja la pantalla de Harry. "Oh. Te notó. ¿No es eso lo que querías?"

"¡Sí! ¡Pero no!"

"Deja de quejarte, malcriado. Tú _eres_ tan Acuario."

"Bueno, ¡tú eres Virgo!"

"Y tú te tomas la astrología demasiado en serio."

"¡De vuelta a mí y mi problema!" Harry agita su teléfono. " _¿Qué hago acerca de esto?_ "

"Hey, ¡yo tomé eso!" Niall se ríe, señalando la imagen. "Luces realmente tonto."

"Gracias, lo sé. El mundo lo sabe. ¡Louis lo sabe! ¡Louis acaba de decirle al mundo!"

"Pensé que _querías_ que la gente supiera que eras tú."

"¡No así!"

"¿Entonces cómo?"

"¡¿Por qué no podría haber tuiteado mi foto por la que le pagué ochenta dólares a ese tipo en nuestra clase de fotografía?!"

"Sólo usas esa en LinkedIn. ¿Por qué estaría Louis en tu LinkedIn?"

"¿Por qué está en mi Instagram?"

"No lo sé, ¿tal vez porque lo enlazas _en tu perfil de Twitter_?"

Oh. Niall tiene razón, pero Harry no va a decir eso. Sólo deja su teléfono y vaga a la cocina para buscar Pop-Tarts. Por supuesto, encima de todo, se les acabaron los Pop-Tarts.

"¡Niall!"

"Liam está comprando una Coolatta."

"Eso no-bueno, no estoy sorprendido. ¿Puede traerme una dona? ¿Dos donas? Voy a necesitar al menos dos donas para lidiar con esto."

"Escríbele tú mismo."

Harry saca su teléfono para hacer justo eso cuando se da cuenta de algo más. Algo que cambia el juego.

Louis no sólo le tuiteó, Louis jodidamente lo siguió.

Que se joda Liam y sus Coolattas. Harry abre un DM.

 

_**@harrynotharold** : QUÉ CARAJO??!_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : ¿Quién eres?_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Oh espera._

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : :)_

_**@harrynorharold** : JODERJFLKGDL POR QUÉ TÚ_

_**@harrynotharold** _ ****

 

Liam escoge ese momento para entrar, cargando una Coolatta de frambuesa azul con una pajita cómicamente larga. "¡Buenos días, Harry! Está hermoso afuera, ¿no es así?"

"Es un día terrible, Liam, y todo lo que veo delante de mí son más días terribles. ¡Muerte, Liam!"

"... ¿Muerte?"

"¡La muerte está aquí! Está aquí por mí, es mi hora, y ya lo he aceptado."

"Acuario Dramático," grita Niall desde su esquina de la cocina.

"Cállate Virgo, necesito ser descarado con Louis así el borrará el tuit."

"¿Si Niall es un Virgo, ¿yo qué soy?" Pregunta Liam es voz alta. Harry lo ignora y vuelve a su tipeo furioso.

 

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Realmente no deberías tener un Instagram público. De hecho, realmente no deberías publicar fotos poco favorables en tu Instagram público. ¿No es eso seguridad en el computador 101 en la escuela primaria?_

_**@harrynotharold** : jodidofdkjnjk no deberías estar acosando mío insta público, no tienes un T R A B A J O ?_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Lo hago. Me gritaste mientras estaba en el trabajo._

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Además. ¿"Mío insta público"? Pensé que dijiste que estabas estudiando escritura y literatura, Harold._

_**@harrynotharold** : disculpa, pagué por estar allí tengo permitido gritar como todos los otros hombres heterosexuales diciendo que deberías comer mierda._

_**@harrynotharold** : al menos yo estaba tratando de halagarte de algún modo_

_**@harrynotharold** : ADEMÁS NO VENGAS POR MIS ERRORES ES VERANO_

_**@harrynotharold** : Y MI NOBMRE NO NO ES HAROLD_

_**@harrynotharold** : espera recuerdas mi título?!?!?!?!?_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : nobmre_

_**@harrynotharold** : nome mcjodidamente cambies el tema!_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : no me*_

_**@harrynotharold** : wow por qué no pagas por mi título entonces en vez de HACERME CYBERBULLYING_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : ¿Sabes qué? De todas las cosas que me gritaste no me dijiste dónde estás estudiando. ¿Así que quién te dejo entrar, Harold?_

_**@harrynotharold** : ......_ _****_

_**@harrynotharold** : i hate you_

_**@harrynotharold** : raya eso_

_**@harrynotharold** : i h8 u_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** :_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Yo también puedo hacer memes_

_**@harrynotharold** : TE.ODIO.//MUCHO_

_**@harrynotharold** : PUEDES.LAVAR//TUS.PROPIOS.SHORTS//BUENA.SUERTE_

_**@harrynotharold** : VE.A.JUGAR.POR//LA.GALAXIA_

_**@harrynotharold** : ESTOY.BOTANDO//TODO.MI.TÉ//EN.EL.PUERTO//CHUPA.ESO.TOMLINSON_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : De acuerdo. Voy a tener que bloquearte._

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Adiós Harold._

_**@harrynotharold** : ESPERA LO SIENTO_

_**@harrynotharold** : Y ES HARRY NO HAROLD_

_**@harrynotharold** : COMO ESTÁ DESCRITO EN MI USUARIO_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Lo sé._

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : :)_

 

Harry se sienta hacia atrás en el futón, emocionalmente exhausto y un poco falto de aliento si está siendo honesto.

"¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?"

Levanta la mirada para darse cuenta de que Niall y Liam han estado observándolo todo el tiempo. Joder, probablemente estaba haciendo la cara de rana.

"¿Estaba haciendo la cara de rana?"

"Sí," dicen Niall y Liam al mismo tiempo. Louis toma un ruidoso sorbo de su Coolatta.

"¿Estás en Grindr?" Pregunta Liam a mitad de sorbido.

"¡No! Estoy hablándole a Louis."

Niall se ríe. "No lo estás."

"¡Lo estoy!"

"Sí, y Liam está haciendo sexting con Malik."

 

_**@harrynotharold** : mis tontos amigos no me creen que estoy hablando contigo, cómo les pruebo lo contrario?_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : ¡Hola amigos de Harold! ¿Alguien les ha dicho que su compañero de piso luce como una rana?_

_**@harrynotharold** : .........me dicen mucho eso_

 

"¡Mira!" Harry lanza su teléfono hacia Niall. "¡Lo estoy!"

"Podría ser fingido," murmura Liam, mirando sobre el hombro de Niall.

Niall, sin embargo, luce como que realmente le cree a Harry. Finalmente, alguien en este apartamento lo apoya. "No lucen falsos. Quiero decir, los mensajes estás surgiendo en tiempo real."

"¿Dijo más cosas? ¡Devuélvelo!" Harry hace un agarre por su teléfono, pero Niall lo aleja y empieza a reírse de nuevo.

"Cree que luces como una rana," resuella. "Me agrada."

 

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : No como. Rana fea. Sino divertida y colorida rana del bosque de lluvia._

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Como_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** :_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Esta rana_

_**@harrynotharold** : esa es una linda rana_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Quiero decir, si estás en eso._

 

Diablos, Harry, mejora tu juego.

 

_**@harrynotharold** : hey ahora que somos mejores amigos que tal sí bajas el tuit como un amigo real?_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Absolutamente no._

_**@harrynotharold** : D:_

_**@harrynotharold** : Whym!?!?!_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Porque ahora estamos iguales_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Y whym no es una palabra._

_**@harrynotharold** : Es una cosa gay ffskasdjfksdf_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : ¿Entonces por qué yo no sé sobre ello?_

 

¡¿¡¿¡Qué carajos!?!?!

 

_**@harrynotharold** : QUÉ CARAJOS!?!?!_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Joder. Por favor no tuitees eso._

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : En serio, por favor no lo hagas._

_**@harrynotharold** : por qué carajos haría eso jesucristo_

_**@harrynotharold** : una rana linda no haría eso_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : De acuerdo. Gracias._

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Puedo borrar el tuit si importa tanto._

 

Mierda. Harry, por primera vez en un largo tiempo, tiene la ventaja. ¿O mejor, cubierta? Joder, no lo sabe, él sólo tiene algo de poder justo ahora y realmente no sabe cómo se siente acerca de ello.

 

_**@harrynotharold** : no voy a sacarte [del closet] en twitter lo juro_

_**@harrynotharold** : eso es como al cosa más mierda para hacer, nosotros gays memeados tenemos que mantenernos juntos_

_**@harrynotharold** : pero sí estamos iguales_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : ¡No quiero ser un meme!_

_**@harrynotharold** : yo tampoco lo hacía pero mira dónde estamos_

_**@harrynotharold** : he estado intentando averiguar si hay un grupo de apoyo para víctimas de meme accidental_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Lo hay. Este fin de semana. En el Gillette. Estamos jugando con Chicago Fire._

_**@harrynotharold** : me dejarían entrar de nuevo en el estadio???_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : ¿Les diste una razón para que no lo hagan?_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Estabas ebrio, sí, pero montones de personas se embriagan._

_**@harrynotharold** : montones de personas también golpean adolescentess cargando cerveza?_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Podrías sorprenderte._

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Deberías ver los partidos de fútbol Americano._

_**@harrynotharold** : el fútbol americano es tonto ew_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Es rugby para los débiles._

_**@harrynotharold** : sí! totalmente! palabras! deportes! alfombras!_

_**@harrynotharold** : hey entonces en caso de que deje caer mi teléfono en el inodoro y pierda mi twitter, puedo tener tu número de teléfono?_

 

Harry pone su teléfono boca abajo en la mesa y contiene la respiración.

"¿Qué carajos le acabas de decir?" Niall y Liam todavía están de pie allí mirándolo.

"Acabo de preguntar por el número de teléfono de Louis Tomlinson," chilla Harry.

"¡¿Hiciste _qué_?!" Dice Niall casi a gritos.

"¿Puedes preguntarle luego por el de Zayn?" Liam está picando los últimos restos medio derretidos de su Coolatta con la pajita.

 

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Dejar caer tu teléfono no significa que toda tu cuenta de Twitter sea borrada._

_**@harrynotharold** : aunque qué tal si soy suspendido? soy un meme en el bord_e

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : ¿En el borde de qué?_

_**@harrynotharold** : ...qué tipo de homosexual eres_

_**@harrynotharold** : ON THE EDGE OF GLORY, LOUIS, VAMOS_

_**@harrynotharold** : lady gaga lo dijo_

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Todavía estás al borde de ser bloqueado._

_**@harrynotharold** : sí por eso es que necesito tu número_

 

En el clavo.

"¿Bueno?" Demanda Niall. "¿Funcionó?"

 

_**@Louis_Tomlinson28** : Dame el tuyo primero y te escribiré._

 

"¡Joder, sí, funcionó!" Harry golpea su número en un DM separado y lo envía. Dos minutos después, su teléfono vibra de nuevo con un mensaje de una sarta de números.

 

_(617) 555-0178: Ribbit._

Seguido por varios emojis de rana. Harry patea con sus pies hacia adelante y bombea su puño en el aire, chillando. Niall abre champaña mientras Liam palmea su cabeza.

***

Los días siguientes a Harry Se Toma Gillette: La Secuela son sorprendentemente normales, con la pequeña excepción de recibir mensajes de Louis. Louis todavía lo molesta por sus errores ortográficos y Harry lo molesta por no estar encima de los memes gay. Cuando Louis va en radio silenciosa para las prácticas, Harry llena su teléfono de spam con tantos memes y oscuras referencias gay como puede encontrar durante sus descansos en el trabajo. Básicamente se traduce a reenviar su contenido del blog de _Drag Race_ vía mensajes.

Cuando le dice a Niall que han sido invitados de vuelta para el juego del Sábado, Niall está mayormente aliviado de que han sido vetados del estadio.

"¿Por qué te está invitando de vuelta, de todos modos?" Pregunta Niall sobre la cena una noche. "¿Está tratando de matarte en persona?"

Harry se ríe, su mente yendo de vuelta a cuando Louis estuvo forzadamente atrapado en un cubículo de baño después de que vio una polilla en el vestidor y mensajeó en vivo a Harry todo el tiempo.

"No creo que el asesinato sea su cosa."

"¿Liam y yo también estamos invitados?"

"Probablemente no. Soy especial," dice Harry al tiempo que su teléfono vibra.

_Louis: ¡Oh, por cierto! ¡Puedes traer a tus amigos el Sábado! Un grupo corporativo canceló así que habrá espacio en una de las cajas._

"Maldición," refunfuña Harry. "¿Por qué nos está poniendo en una caja? ¿No sería eso incómodo?"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Niall golpea sus palmas en la mesa. "¡Las cajas son donde tienen comida y bebidas! ¡Comida real! Tienen champaña y anillos de cebolla y pizzas completas allá arriba."

"Oh, espera, ¿entonces esto es agradable?"

"Si no le escribes ahora mismo y le dices que es el mejor esposo en el mundo, yo lo haré por ti."

"¡Por favor no le escribas eso!" Harry aprieta su teléfono. "Quiero que se enamore de mí y eso es moverse delante del plan."

"Delante del plan -Jesucristo."

El teléfono de Harry vibra otra vez, por un largo tiempo, de hecho. Lo revisa y _santa mierda_ Louis realmente lo está llamando.

"¡¿Qué hago?!" Se levanta de un salto, rebotando el teléfono en sus manos.

Niall lo atrapa y se revuelve antes de lanzarlo de vuelta. Aterriza en la gata, quien bufa y se aleja corriendo. Harry tumba un vaso para agarrarlo antes de que deje de timbrar.

"¿La polilla está de vuelta?"

Louis hace un sonido raro que es mitad risa, mitad gruñido.

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Yo sólo..." Harry lo oye tomar una respiración profunda. "Esto es estúpido, lo siento."

"¡No! ¡No lo sientas! ¿Qué sucedió?"

Louis no dice nada, pero Harry oye movimiento y gente en el fondo. Debe estar intentando encontrar un lugar más calmado para hablar. Harry no tiene idea de por qué pero entonces lo oye.

"¡ _Love to watch you walk away_ , Tommo!" Canta alguien, seguido por una risa desagradable.

Oh.

"¿Han estado diciendo eso mucho?" Pregunta Harry cuando el sonido del fondo se tranquiliza.

"¡Sólo apesta!" Gruñe Louis. "Como, trabajé tan malditamente duro por tan malditamente tanto tiempo, y quería más que nada jugar por un equipo en casa pero estoy aquí en cambio, y entonces _finalmente_ estuve cerca de estar en la orilla de _algo_ -"

"Y luego yo arruiné todo."

Mierda. Harry, sin la ayuda de nadie, terminó la carrera de un atleta profesional. No se suponía que esto pasara y ni siquiera puede encontrar una manera de culpar a Niall por ello.

"No, no, Harry. Tú no arruinaste nada," Louis se apresura a asegurarle.

"Realmente suena como que lo hice."

"¿Crees que estaría llamándote en este preciso instante si pensara que arruinaste mi vida?"

"Sí," responde Harry. "Podrías estar llamando para amenazar con matarme."

"Ves demasiadas películas."

"Voy a una escuela de cine."

"Pero estudias Escritura y Literatura."

Harry no puede evitar sonreír. "Lo recordaste."

"Sí, bueno, ¿recordaría eso si pensara que arruinaste todo?"

"Sí. Un obituario tiene que ser escrito si estoy muerto."

"Cállate." Harry puede oírlo sonreír. "Sigo olvidando que tú eres la mitad de esto. ¿Cómo ha sido para ti?"

Harry puso su Twitter privado hace un par de días. Honestamente ya no valía la molestia. Sin embargo, no viene cerca a con lo que Louis probablemente ha tenido que lidiar, así que no se puede quejar.

"Ni de cerca tan malo como cuando accidentalmente le dije a mi escuela 'Yo te ano' en Italiano en televisión en vivo."

Louis se echa a reír. "¡No lo hiciste!"

"¡Lo hice!" Ahora Harry también se está riendo. "Te enviaré el enlace. Prometo que te animará."

"Me estoy sintiendo mejor, no te preocupes."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, estoy seguro. Todavía vas a venir el Sábado, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, por supuesto."

"Worm*."

Harry grita una risotada. "¡Estás aprendiendo!"

**Worm: es una jerga de la palabra 'word', utilizada para expresar que se está de acuerdo con lo dicho y/o que es de su agrado.**

***

El viernes en la noche, Louis le escribe a Harry los detalles del juego del sábado. Les dice que lleguen temprano para que pueda encontrarse con ellos y llevarlos dentro vía "entrada privada." Niall tiene una buena risa fuera de eso. Harry lo ignora y le envía a Louis un renglón de emojis de carita sonriente, puntuado con un balón de fútbol.

"¿En serio no estás viendo lo que está pasando aquí?" Pregunta Niall en el viaje de ida mientras Harry dobla el pequeño cartel que había hecho en casa y lo mete en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Los mensajes? ¿Las llamadas? ¿La entrada _privada_?"

Sí, Harry está en blanco. "¿Y?"

"¡Y!" Si Niall no estuviera usando el cinturón de seguridad, estaría rebotando alrededor del auto. "Un real, famoso, atleta profesional está coqueteando contigo."

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿No?"

"Lo está," coincide Liam, inclinándose en la ventana y sorbiendo malhumoradamente una Coolatta. Sólo está amargado porque nada de esto ha resultado en ninguna atención de Zayn Malik, incluso aunque Liam ha intentado tuitearle varias veces. Está usando el jersey de Zayn de nuevo hoy, pero no es como si fuera a traerle ninguna suerte. "No sé cómo estás vivo, para ser honesto. Yo estaría muerto si Zayn me dijera una palabra."

"Somos amigos," insiste Harry. "Amigos que llaman y mensajean."

"Y proveen apoyo emocional en tiempos de ser meme-izado," añade Niall.

"¿No te escribió para recordarte que trajeras un abrigo?" Pregunta Liam. "¿Qué tipo de amigo hace eso?"

"Tú lo-espera, no importa. Tú no lo harías. Ninguno de ustedes lo haría."

"¡Exactamente!" Exclama Niall.

"Entonces tal vez ustedes sólo son malos amigos."

"Disculpa, yo soy la razón por la que siquiera estás hablándole a Tomlinson," señala Niall. "¿Quién compró esas entradas de primera fila? ¿Quién te hizo un meme viral?"

"Sí, pero también me dijiste que no le empezara a hablar y si hubiera escuchado, nada de esto habría pasado."

"Espera un momento," interrumpe su conductor de Uber. "No es que haya estado escuchando a escondidas pero, ¿estás diciendo que uno de los jugadores del Revolution está coqueteando contigo?"

"No," dice Harry al mismo tiempo que Niall grita, "¡Sí!"

"Es un... ¡chico de concesiones!" Corrige Harry. "Sí, algún chico vendiendo cerveza en el juego del Revolution nos metió para conocer algunos jugadores. ¡Como Tomlinson!"

"¿Entonces en tipo de concesiones está coqueteando contigo? De hecho, espera," dice el conductor. "Acabo de recordar que no conozco a ninguno de los jugadores del Revolution, así que realmente no me importa. No importa. También, tú, atrás, por favor se cuidadoso con tu bebida. Estos asientos son de tela y el azul manchará."

Harry fulmina a Niall, haciendo gestos de cuchilladas a través de su garganta y articulando frenéticamente, "¡Él no está fuera [del closet]!"

"¡OH!" Grita Niall en voz alta. "¡Mierda! Bueno, sí el tipo de concesiones te está coqueteando. Como en una forma totalmente concesión-ista. Algodón de azúcar. La comida del romance."

Harry piensa que está haciendo un buen trabajo manteniendo la calma porque definitivamente internamente está enloqueciendo hasta la siempre viviente MIERDA desde que Niall sugirió que esto podría no ser platónico. Ha estado haciendo un trabajo bastante decente del esconder sus fantasías de romance y matrimonio seis pies bajo tierra con todos sus otros sueños, así que puede añadir esto a la lista de cosas de las que Niall ha hecho un lío.

El conductor no puede irse más rápido una vez que ellos se amontonan fuera del auto como una horda de cachorritos. Harry mira alrededor. El mensaje de Louis decía que lo encontrara en el pequeño parche de césped cerca a la entrada, pero él no ve ni césped ni a Louis.

"¡Harry!" Grita alguien desde el otro lado del estacionamiento.

Oh, cierto. No fueron dejados justo en la entrada. Al menos el estacionamiento está vacío, así no tiene que encontrarse con ningunos bichos raros altos comiendo en la parte de atrás de una Rav4 en el camino.

Harry está sorprendentemente al tanto de que esta es la primera vez que está viendo a Louis en persona estando completa, totalmente sobrio. Está viendo a Louis _de cerca_ , sin una pared entre ellos, y sin pequeñas cosas molestas como partidos de fútbol que arrastren la atención de Louis lejos de él. Su mandíbula cae y él como que quiere caer, excepto que esto es concreto y eso dolería y no hay un adolescente vendedor de cerveza, para atraparlo. Louis sólo es tan malditamente bonito de cerca, todo cabello artísticamente despeinado y arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos y sonrisas afiladas y ojos como el puerto, y-

"Lo siento, tanto, tanto, tanto por este tonto," anuncia Liam, acercándose a Louis y dándole la mano.

"¡Liam!" Chilla Harry, empujándolo lo suficiente para poder obtener la atención de Louis. "¡No me hagas mencionar la fiesta de lacrosse!"

Liam se calla.

"¿Qué pasó en la fiesta de lacrosse?" Pregunta Louis, luciendo como que está tratando de no reír.

"¡No hablamos sobre eso!" Grita Liam al mismo tiempo que Niall responde, "Realmente no lo sabemos."

"De cualquier forma," dice Harry, antes de tener la atención robada una vez más, "hola, soy Harry."

"Podría haberlo adivinado."

Cierto, Louis lo ha visto antes.

"Eres el más ranudo aquí."

Oh. Harry hace una cara triste ante eso, lo que sólo lo hace lucir más como una rana.

"Sí, ¡justo así!"

Niall da una risotada. "Sabía que me agradabas, Tommo. Hablando de eso, ¡tus goles esta temporada han esto jodidamente fuera de las tablas! Definitivamente ganaremos la liga a este paso."

"Mierda, gracias, compañero. Quiero decir, todavía estamos un par de lugares detrás de Orlando City, pero creo que si podemos sacar un par de victorias, especialmente en las próximas semanas cuando estemos en el camino..."

Empiezan a charlar sobre deporte o lo que sea, así que Harry toma la oportunidad de hacer algo de investigación de bajo perfil. Harry es un psicólogo menor, y eso significa que tomó un curso que mencionaba algo de lenguaje corporal o algo así. No puede evitar notar cómo el cuerpo entero de Louis está posicionado hacia él, manos en sus caderas con sus mangas subidas para mostrar sus tatuajes, una obvia exhibición de dominio e interés. Sigue cruzando su mirada mientras Niall sigue diciendo tonterías sobre sus estadísticas, dándole pequeñas sonrisas.

Joder, olvidó mover la caja de arena fuera de su habitación. Y reponer el lubricante. Pero Louis probablemente tiene el tipo costoso que hace mierda rara como cosquillear o saber como una cena de cinco platos todo al tiempo.

"¿No es eso cierto, Harry?"

"¡Sí!" Responde Harry un poco muy rápidamente. "Espera, ¿qué?"

"Sí, él hace eso un montón," dice Niall. "Tendrás que excusarlo."

"Puedo excusarme por mí mismo, gracias, Niall."

"Lo que estaba _diciendo_ era, estamos muy emocionados de estar aquí. Nunca he visto un partido desde una caja antes."

"Oh, hablando de eso." Louis saca dos cordones del bolsillo de su buso y se las entrega a Niall. "Estas son para ustedes dos. Te llevarán a todo lado en el nivel VIP."

Espera. ¿Dos? "¿Yo obtengo algo lujoso?" Pregunta Harry.

"Oh, lo harás." Louis guiña. "Tengo algo especial sólo para ti."

Mierda. Harry da un vistazo a Niall en pánico, pero Niall está muy ocupado sosteniendo la tarjeta holográfica al extremo del cordón hacia el sol como para poner atención.

"¿Especial?" Repite Harry.

"Especial." Louis se para más cerca en el espacio de Harry y se estira. Tironea de un rizo, rebotándolo. "Tu cabello _es_ lindo."

Santa mierda va a follarse a un atleta profesional. O darle una mamada. Estaría perfectamente bien con eso también, él _en serio_ no es exigente.

Niall y Liam finalmente están notando lo que está pasando y están completamente callados. Bien. Esto les mostrará a no subestimar el... lo que sea que lo llevo a esta posición, de Harry Edward Styles. Realmente no tiene un concepto de sus cualidades redentoras o entrañables. Tal vez Louis piensa que tiene una polla grande. Sí tiene manos gigantescas.

"Hablando de especial, uh, ¿alguna posibilidad de que Zayn Malik suba a la caja?"

Por amor a dios, Liam.

Louis sólo se ríe ante eso y sacude la cabeza. "No, nosotros usualmente no subimos a las cajas. Mayormente son grupos corporativos allá, de todos modos. Y Zayn no le habla a nadie antes de los partidos. Ni siquiera sé dónde está hasta como quince minutos antes de que tengamos que ir al campo."

"Oh. Eso está bien. Sólo [estaba] curioso, no es gran cosa," dice Liam demasiado rápido para sonar verdaderamente relajado.

Dos corpulentos guardias de seguridad caminan hacia su extraño cuarteto. "Oh, ¡hola, compañeros!" Louis sonríe, golpeando a cada uno en el bícep. "Estos son los chicos subiendo a la 28."

Harry sube su capucha y va a seguir a Niall y Liam, cuando Louis lo tironea hacia atrás por la tela de su buso. "Tú no."

Harry no puede respirar. "¿Yo no?"

"Tengo algo especial, ¿recuerdas? Vamos, te llevaré por algunos de los corredores privados."

Louis se gira para alejarse y Harry se gira para enloquecer hasta el absoluto CARAJO ante Niall y Liam. Azota sus manos alrededor, su boca abierta pero sin hacer sonidos detectables. Liam está en un estado similar, con las manos en su cabello y rebotando de pie a pie. Niall está golpeando a Harry en el pecho.

Niall vocaliza frenéticamente, "¿Te duchaste?"

Harry sacude la cabeza frenéticamente, sus manos todavía aleteando alrededor de su cabeza. Los ojos de Niall se amplían caricaturescamente mientras lanza sus manos al aire. Los guardias no están diciendo nada.

"Uh, ¿Harry?"

Louis los está mirando desde un par de yardas más allá. Lo llama con el dedo, un lado de su boca curvado en una sonrisa. "Vamos, no seas tímido."

Harry se apresura a seguirlo, ignorando los jadeos de falsete pobremente ocultos de Liam. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Shh." Louis desliza su mano hacia abajo del brazo de Harry y lo toma por la muñeca. "No más preguntas."

Harry está bastante seguro de que ha visto porno que comienza con algo como esto. Hay niños por todos lados. Bueno, los habrá en una hora. Amordaza su boca cerrada, obligándose a no decir nada estúpido o estereotípicamente Harry mientras Louis abre una puerta y lo guía por un disperso, escasamente iluminado pasillo. Está mortalmente silencioso y Harry puede oír su propia estúpida respiración. ¿Por qué respira tan ruidosamente? Trata de respirar más calladamente pero en cambio termina tosiendo.

Louis le da una mirada extraña. "¿Estás bien, Harold?"

"¡Bien!" Responde demasiado rápido. "¡Sólo perfecto!"

Louis aprieta su muñeca. "No te pongas demasiado nervioso todavía."

Naturalmente, eso sólo hace que Harry se ponga más nervioso. Louis lo trae el final del pasillo y tira de él a través de otra puerta.

Está completamente oscuro. Oh dios. De acuerdo. Está sucediendo. Harry está bien a punto de morir en una buena manera o morir de verdad.

"¿Te da miedo la oscuridad, Harold?" Pregunta Louis con una risa en su voz. Joder, suena tan cerca.

"¿En serio estamos haciendo esto justo ahora?" Se las arregla para chillar Harry.

"¿Sí?" Louis suena confundido, pero también no está tocando a Harry en ningún otro lugar.

"De acuerdo. Tenemos, como, una hora. Trabajo bien bajo presión." Se estira, tratando de encontrar a Louis en la oscuridad. Su mano cepilla contra algo que probablemente es el rostro de Louis.

"¡Ow!"

"Joder. Olvidé traer condones," sisea Harry, palmeando sus bolsillos y girando en círculos, como si eso fuera a ayudar. "Quiero decir, no pensé que tendría que [hacerlo]. Ha pasado un tiempo. No como, un _largo_ tiempo, sólo he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo. Por favor dime que tú tienes uno. Quiero decir, estoy limpio, pero nunca duele estar preparado, y ahora no es el mejor momento para ser sucio. Espera, siempre puedo usar mi boca, duh Harry, de acuerdo entonces déjame sólo-"

Severa luz fluorescente inunda de repente la habitación, y la primera cosa que ve Harry no es Louis. En cambio, está mirando fijamente a un alto, fornido hombre cuya placa de seguridad lee "Higgins, Paul."

"Harry, este es Paul. Él te estará llevando a tu asiento," le informa Louis con una sonrisita. Ese bastardo.

Harry pone su rostro en sus manos y hace un sonido de ballena ahogado. Paul continúa mirándolo en blanco.

"Te veo después del partido, Harold." Louis palmea su hombro y cepilla pasando de él.

La caminata a su asiento es silenciosa e incómoda. Harry no puede hacerse mirar a Paul, demasiado mortificado después de su intento errado de enrollarse con una estrella Inglesa del fútbol en el clóset, y Paul está perfectamente contento de pretender que no sucedió, aparentemente. Así que Harry sólo juguetea con sus pulgares y sigue a Paul a través del laberinto de pasillos hasta que emergen, como por arte de magia, en el estadio. Varias filas de asientos están bloqueadas con cinta, la cual Paul despega y gesticula a Harry para que entre.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Louis solicitó tenerlo en la sección de amigos y familiares," dice Paul. "Ese es su asiento, justo ahí, y él también me dijo que le dijera que no se moviera de este asiento."

Harry está suponiendo que se está refiriendo al único [asiento] en la fila con un regalo envuelto en él, y está vagamente aterrorizado de qué podría posiblemente estar en él. Niall probablemente le diría que este es un buen asiento: está justo en la línea del medio-campo así que puede ver todo, pero a él no le gusta cuán lejos está de la cancha.

"¿La gente de concesiones pasa por aquí? Espera, ¿el resto de la familia de Louis está viniendo?"

"Sí, y no. La familia de Louis vive cruzando el océano, así que estos asientos de hecho no han sido llenados en cerca de dos meses."

Bueno, sólo rompe el corazón de Harry, ¿por qué no, Paul?

"¿Necesita algo más?"

"Nop," pía Harry, dirigiéndose derecho a la caja. Un moño dorado descansa sobre esta, el papel oscuro con pequeñas anclas plateadas en él. Lo rompe y quita la tapa de la caja, sólo para encontrar otra caja envuelta encaja dentro.

Esto continúa por unos buenos diez minutos, y Harry admite que lo mantiene ocupado mejor que las aburridas lecturas de Niall lo hicieron la semana pasada. Finalmente llega a una caja que claramente tiene algo dentro basado en el ruido que hace cuando la sacude.

Es un sólo Tide Pod. Una nota revolotea fuera desde debajo de la tapa que dice, en caligrafía desordenada:

 

_¡Disfruta tu bocadillo! :) -LT_

 

De acuerdo, esa fue una buena. Puede admitir eso.

Se sienta, quitándose el buso y poniéndolo en el asiento junto a él al tiempo que su teléfono zumba con un mensaje.

 

_**Niall** : Harry no sé dónde estás pero hay algún perdedor sólo en una fila, tienes que ver esto una vez que termines de ser FOLLAAAAAAADO!!!_

 

Seguido por una foto de baja calidad, probablemente tomada desde la lujosa caja corporativa, de su solitaria, no-follada mota de ser.

Harry elige no responder y en consecuencia permite a Niall pensar que está siendo follado, en cambio concentrándose en poner todas las cajas de vuelta dentro de cada una y patear todo el papel de envolver. El moño cae bajo el asiento frente a él, pero lo deja. Hay gente en los asientos allí, pero no lo notarán. Ellos ni siquiera saben quién es.

Una mujer se gira hacia él, sosteniendo en moño dorado. "¿Dejaste caer esto?"

Ha sido atrapado. "Oh, lo siento mucho," dice, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para actuar apologético mientras lo toma de vuelta. "Debo haberlo dejado caer. Gracias."

La mujer lo estudia. "Oh, tú eres el chico con la camisa Hawaiana."

"Mamá, se llama Tipo Hawaiano Ebrio," dice la chica adolescente junto a ella, antes de girarse hacia Harry. "Creo que estás en la sección equivocada. Esta es para los amigos y familia de los jugadores del Revolution."

"Oh, um, fui invitado." Levanta la nota de su caja de regalo como si eso fuera una prueba. "Louis me invitó."

Ella bizquea ante eso, luego se encoge de hombros y saca su teléfono. "No derrames cerveza en mí."

"No cerveza," promete Harry.

 

_**Niall** : Liam dice que ese perdedor está hablándole a la familia de Zayn y está melancólico_

_**Niall** : cómo puede escoger a la familia de zayn en una multitud está más allá de mí, pero es realmente gracioso verlo abatido_

 

Harry sigue ignorando a Niall. A su alrededor, los asientos han comenzado a llenarse y las pantallas han venido a la vida. Unas cuantas docenas de personas vagan en la cancha, cargando cámaras y micrófonos y cables. Harry se pregunta qué está haciendo Louis justo ahora.

Un grito familiar de "¡Cerveza helada!" viene de algún lugar a su izquierda, y se gira para ver a ese mismo chico con el que se chocó la semana pasada. Oh no. Se hunde en su asiento y espera no ser visto.

Pero él es Harry Styles y la suerte no ha estado se su lado desde 2004.

El chico lo ubica e irrumpe hacia él. "¡Hey, tú eres el Tipo Hawaiano Ebrio!" dice el chico.

"Es _Gay_ Hawaiano Ebrio, muchas gracias," refunfuña Harry, cruzando los brazos y hundiéndose aún más en su asiento.

"¿Quién carajos te dejó entrar aquí?"

"Louis Tomlinson."

El chico pone un poco de ojos saltones. "Oh, mierda. De acuerdo. ¿Te gustaría una cerveza?"

"Me encantaría una. Aunque, sólo una."

"Eso serían treinta y ocho dólares."

"¡Dije una cerveza! ¡Estoy sobrio ahora!"

"Sí, um-mi jefe me dijo que Louis le dijo que tenía un invitado especial hoy y que le cobrara extra por la cerveza. Nada más. Sólo cerveza."

Harry suspira. Realmente quiere dejarse caer en su asiento pero eso no ayudaría a probar que está sobrio. "De acuerdo. No cerveza para mí."

"¡Adiós!" Dice animadamente el chico, avanzando hacia abajo por las escaleras.

Los cañones suenan, y el presentador lee los nombres y números del equipo opuesto. The Chicago Fire. Harry tiene una buena risa a costa de su nombre. No reconoce a ninguno de sus jugadores de comerciales, así que no pueden ser tan interesantes.

Cuando el Revolution sale al campo, Harry acompaña el cántico con el resto de la multitud gritando el nombre de Louis. Podría jurar que Louis mira directo a él mientras pasa trotando.

Harry decide estar en su mejor comportamiento en un esfuerzo para hacer que a Louis realmente le agrade y no lo burle como parece haber estado haciendo. Se queda en su asiento por los primeros diez minutos, cartel brillante en su regazo, y tomando pistas de fanáticos actuales del deporte sobre cuándo aplaudir y gritar y cuando gruñir. La gente frente a él -la familia de Zayn, si Liam sabe de lo que está hablando- parecen ser tan atentos como el mismo Zayn.

Nadie está anotando, así que Harry está teniendo un poco más de dificultad concentrándose, especialmente cuando está tan malditamente lejos de la cancha. Está tentado a volver a su juego de celular, pero al mismo tiempo, hay un Louis corriendo por ahí en shorts blancos y eso es suficientemente entretenido.

Y si Harry no está imaginando cosas, Louis sigue mirando hacia él. Cada vez que corre de un lado de la cancha al otro, se gira en la dirección de Harry. Harry no quiere presumir, pero está bastante seguro de que Louis ha comenzado a sonreírle, también.

Piensa sobre lo que había dicho Paul, sobre cómo la sección familiar de Louis ha estado vacía por dos meses, y se da cuenta de que esta es la primera vez en semanas que Louis ha tenido a alguien ahí para él. Así que cambia de idea para _no_ estar en su mejor comportamiento. Al carajo, va a hacer sonreír a Louis y si tiene que ser tonto para hacerlo, que así sea.

La siguiente vez que Louis pasa corriendo, Harry se lanza fuera de su asiento, sosteniendo su cartel sobre su cabeza. "¡JODER, SÍ TOMLISNON!" Grita, asustando la mierda viviente fuera de la familia de Zayn. "¡CORRE POR ESA CANCHA! ¡PATEA EL BALÓN!"

La gente lo está mirando. Al carajo, ya ha sobrevivido la ronda uno de ser un meme. Ondea su cartel alrededor, brillantina perdida lloviendo.

La adolescente se voltea y lee su cartel.

"¿Qué carajos significa 'Aplasta esa Polilla'?" Pregunta.

Harry lo ondea más alto, rebotando en las puntas de sus pies. "Es un chiste interno. Tenemos de esos. Porque somos amigos."

Ella rueda los ojos y vuelve a su teléfono al tiempo que su propio bolsillo vibra.

 

_**Niall** : ese idiota tiene un cartel ahora. oh buen jesus mira_

 

Y Niall le envía otra imagen granulada de él. Como el buen amigo y fiel seguidor de Louis que es, Harry ignora a Niall una vez más.

Corre de un lado para otro de la fila, sosteniendo su cartel y gritando cosas sin sentido. "¡Sí! ¡Fútbol! ¡Vamos Revolution!" Unas cuantas personas alientan a medias junto con él, pero la mayoría de ellas solo le dan miradas extrañas.

"¿Sentarías tu culo?" Grita un hombre ebriamente.

"Soy un meme, ¡puedo hacer lo que yo jodidamente quiera" Replica Harry, ondeando su cartel con incluso más vigor. Eso obtiene algunas aclamaciones.

Harry ignora lo que el tipo grita después, porque Louis está corriendo cerca de nuevo, y está sonriendo hacia él.

Al final supone que desde que su orgullo ya está enterrado seis pies bajo sórdido Dunkin Donuts, no tiene nada más que perder, así que bien podría tratar de hacer sonreír a Louis.

El juego está sin marcador durante la primera mitad, lo que debe estar estresando a Louis porque está mirando hacia Harry menos seguido. La misma anticipación turbulenta se filtra a través de la multitud; incluso la sección de pie en el otro extremo parece menos que emocionada.

Cuando llega el medio tiempo, Harry no está seguro si la orden de Louis de quedarse en el asiento todavía aplica, antes de decidir que probablemente no lo hace y corre hacia abajo a la primera fila y se inclina sobre la barricada para gritarle a Louis.

"¡Louis! ¡Louis!"

Un adolescente en la primera fila mira dos veces en la dirección de Harry. "Santa mierda, ¡volvió! ¡Es el Tipo Hawaiano Ebrio!"

Harry lo ignora para seguir gritando.

"¡Louis!"

Louis deja caer su botella de agua. "¿Es en serio?"

"¿Viste mi cartel?" Harry lo levanta.

"Lo hago ahora. ¡Pensé que le había dicho a Paul que te dijera que te quedaras en tu asiento!"

Harry hace un puchero. "Bueno, estabas triste."

Louis le da una sonrisa pequeña. "No estoy triste, Harold. Sólo preparándome para gritarle a mi equipo."

"Bueno, hablarte te animo el otro día, ¿así que por qué carajos no?"

Los ojos de Louis se disparan a la gente sentada cerca a Harry, quienes están empezando a darse cuenta de que este idiota de hecho _conoce_ a Louis Tomlinson. "Vuelve a tu asiento antes de que ambos nos metamos en problemas."

"¿Por qué te meterías en problemas?"

"Tengo un equipo al que gritarle, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Me puedo sentar en la primera fila?"

"No."

"¡Me comportaré!"

"No, no lo harás."

"¡No bebí nada!"

"Bien, no se supone que lo hicieras."

"¡Esta es una inflación de precio injusta! ¡O algo! ¡Niall sabe el nombre de eso!"

"Fue una medida preventiva." Louis le da un rápido pulgar arriba mientras se aleja corriendo. "Adiós, Harold."

Harry camina penosamente de vuelta a su asiento, ignorando al niño acribillándolo con preguntas, y revisa su teléfono por la hora sólo para ver otro texto de Niall.

 

_**Niall** : creo que ese idiota está tratando de robar tu hombre. donde carajo estás????_

 

Una gota de lluvia gigante cae en su pantalla. Levanta la vista para ver nubes de tormenta acumulándose encima, y tardíamente se da cuenta de que mirar hacia arriba cuando está lloviendo nunca es una buena idea. Seca las gotas de su rostro mientras, en todo su alrededor, la gente empieza a ponerse ponchos de lluvia rojos y azules. Joder, realmente debieron haber revisado el pronóstico.

O él podría haber recordado traer un abrigo, como Louis tan amablemente le escribió que hiciera.

Empieza ligero, pero en cuestión de minutos, la ligera llovizna se ha convertido en un aguacero completo. Su propio cartel es un brillante, derretido lío -todo lo que es legible es "Ap---- esa Po-----." Ve al vendedor de algodón de azúcar correr por cubierta, y algunas personas sin poncho han comenzado a dejar el estadio completamente. Un grupo de cinco personas abajo en la primera fila empaca sus maletas y sale, trotando pasando a Harry mientras sostienen sus chaquetas sobre sus cabezas.

Esta es su oportunidad*, como dijo Niall durante cerca de dos meses antes de que la gente lo corrigiera por ello.

Tan casualmente como puede, se levanta y hace su camino fuera de la fila. Mira alrededor por alguien que Louis pudiera haber enviado a cuidarlo, pero todo lo que ve son adolescentes molestos vendiendo pretzels húmedos.

Perfecto.

Dobla su cartel, tratando de preservar algo de la brillantina, y se encamina escaleras abajo.

Louis está al otro lado de la cancha, así que para el momento que en que vuelva a este lado Harry estará ahí animándolo. Y él levantará la mirada y lo verá sosteniendo su ahora borroso y arruinado cartel y se dará cuenta de que hey, tal vez este chico idiota es alguien a quien le gustaría mantener cerca. Entonces llevará a Harry a la cancha después del partido y se confesarán sus sentimientos bajo los focos.

Y la noche terminará con Harry finalmente siendo follado en el Gilette Stadium.

Está sonriendo como un idiota, su confianza creciendo mientras toma las escaleras dos a la vez.

Ahí es cuando tropieza. No es la gran cosa, él tropieza todo el tiempo.

Pero tropieza en el segundo a último escalón y se estrella en la barandilla.

"¡SANTA MIERDA!" Grita el niño sentado en la primera fila al tiempo que Harry va volando sobre la barandilla.

Su mundo está de cabeza por un segundo, ve césped, y entonces todo se pone negro.

***

Cuando abre los ojos, Louis está justo en su rostro, sacudiendo sus hombros.

"¡¿Harry?! ¡¿Harry?! ¡¿Estás muerto?!" Está gritando frenéticamente.

"¿Hmm?" Masculla Harry. "¿No? No estoy muerto. ¿Creo?"

"Hey, buenas noticias, ¡no está muerto!" Anuncia la voz de Zayn a la multitud reunida a su alrededor. Mierda, ¿Zayn también está aquí? ¿Liam está viendo esto?

"Oh, gracias al carajo," suspira Louis, antes de empezar a gritar de nuevo. "¡Casi me rompo el jodido tobillo corriendo a través de la cancha! Tú, estúpida jodida rana, ¡te dije que te quedaras en tu asiento!"

"¿Ganaron?" Croa Harry.

"¿Que si- ¡el juego ha estado detenido por los últimos veinte minutos! ¡Llamamos a los paramédicos!"

"Oops." Harry hasta ahora se da cuenta de que todavía está en la cancha. Eso es, tropezó y cayó en la cancha. Culpa a su cerebro por distraerlos con fantasías románticas cuando debería estar coordinando sus extremidades de espagueti. Estúpido cerebro.

"¡¿Qué estabas pensando?! ¿Sabes que -no he terminado de gritarte. De hecho, tengo una lista entera. Pero eso será más tarde. Paul está aquí."

"Oh, bien." Harry pausa. "¿Por qué está Paul aquí?"

"Para sacarte de la cancha, tú jodido bebé venado." Louis se levanta. "Le diré que me encuentre después del partido."

"¿A dónde vas?"

"...De vuelta al partido. El cual ha estado detenido ahora por veinti _cinco_ minutos."

"Vamos, tú." Paul se materializa junto a él, ayudando a Harry a levantarse.

El estadio aplaude mientras Harry hace su rara versión de la caminata de la vergüenza fuera de la cancha.

"¿Voy a volver a mi asiento?" Pregunta Harry.

"Bueno, técnicamente vas a ser vetado del estadio."

"¿Voy a _qué_?"

"Pero," añade Paul, "el veto no comenzará oficialmente hasta que te vayas, y Louis solicitó que te quedes hasta después del partido."

"Va a matarme, ¿no es así?"

"Nah, ese hombre no podría herir una polilla. O una rana, en este caso." Paul abre una puerta y guía a Harry dentro. "Deberías haber visto su rostro toda esta semana mientras te estaba escribiendo. Era como asqueroso."

Harry pretende no estar complacido por eso mientras observa lo que parece ser un salón. Un salón vacío. Bueno, es mejor que sentarse en el suelo del pasillo. Apunta al Tv pantalla plana montado en la pared. "¿Puedo?"

"Sólo mostrará el partido, pero seguro, adelante."

Harry lo enciende, ansioso de ver a Louis de vuelta a la acción, pero la primera cosa que ve es a Louis dejando la cancha, golpeando la palma de algún otro jugador del Revolution.

"Y tenemos al número 13, Matt Cardle, sustituyendo al número 28, capitán del equipo Louis Tomlinson," está diciendo el narrador. "Ahora, Dermont, usualmente no vemos a Tomlinson siendo sustituido así te temprano en el partido, así que esta es una rara ocasión, ¿no lo dirías?"

"Podría tener algo que ver con ese pobre chico que cayó en la cancha. Se veía extremadamente estresado," dice Dermont. "De cualquier forma, Olly, el reloj finalmente ha empezado de nuevo después de casi treinta minutos, y estamos viendo a Aoki con el balón..."

Paul se está carcajeando mientras Harry se hunde en uno de los sofás de cuero. "Extremadamente estresado," está chillando. "Hey, pregunta honesta. ¿Realmente estabas planeando darle una mamada a Tomlinson en uno de los pasillos allá atrás? Hay cámaras por todos lados."

Harry se desliza fuera del sofá. Por esto es que odia los sofás de cuero. Demasiado resbalosos. "No," murmura, sacando su teléfono para ver un torrente de textos de Niall.

 

_**Niall** : SANTA MIERDA ESE IDIOTA ACABA DE VOLAR A LA CANCHA, ESTAS VIENDO ESTA MIERDA?!!!_

_**Niall** : Harry??_

_**Niall** : ...._

_**Niall** : Estas jodiendo?_

_**Niall** : Adiós gilette fue lindo conocerte_

_**Niall** : La única cosa buena es que nadie sabe que estamos contigo, todavia nos estás dando pizza_

_**Niall** : Además estas en la lista de mierda de Liam. vio lo cerca que estuviste de zayn_

_**Niall** : Zayn realmente te habló o solo estuvo a tu alrededor?? De cualquier manera Liam está molesto_

 

Harry finalmente decide dignificar a Niall con una respuesta.

 

_**Harry** : ese [soy] yo_

 

Y luego aleja su teléfono y lo ignora.

Harry pasa el resto del partido acurrucado en el suelo, escuchando a Paul molestándolo y atormentándolo. El Revolution gana, no que importe ya que Louis no está jugando. Después de que el partido termina, Paul lo arrastra en sus pies y le dice que están yendo a ver a Louis.

"¿Estás _seguro_ de que no va a matarme?"

"No. Eso sería mal visto y probablemente sería deportado."

Terminan en otro corredor que Paul le dice está cerca del vestidos del equipo local. Louis emerge, su cabello todavía húmedo y oliendo a alguna colonia vagamente costosa, luciendo cómo en un buso grande y un pantalón de chándal Adidas. "¡Sobreviviste!"

"¡Lo hice!"

"¿Debería dejarlo contigo, entonces?" Pregunta Paul.

Louis le da un movimiento de la mano para despedirlo. "Estamos bien. Gracias por todo. Incluso si él lo jodió todo."

"Diviértanse, ustedes dos," dice Paul con una onda [de su mano].

Harry se gira de vuelta a Louis. "Dijiste que tenías una lista de cosas sobre las que gritarme."

"Sí, la tengo," dice Louis.

Y luego no dice nada, sólo lo mira por un buen rato.

"¿Dónde... están?"

Louis lanza sus manos en el aire. "¡No las recuerdo! ¡Me pusiste tan jodidamente preocupado, tú idiota!" Empuja el pecho de Harry. "¿Sabes cuán jodidamente aterrador fue verte caer de esa maldita barandilla todo el camino a través de una cancha de fútbol real? ¡¿Qué carajo estabas pensando?!"

"Bueno, alguien parece haber encontrado su lista." Masculla Harry.

Louis lo golpea de nuevo. "Y luego solo _decidiste_ no despertar por veinte minutos y dejarme jodidamente de pie ahí frente a cincuenta mil personas pensando que habías roto el cuello ¿porque querías hacerme _feliz_? ¡Podrías solo haberte parado ahí con tu jodida cara de rana y yo habría estado perfectamente bien! ¡Pero NO! ¡Tenías que darme un jodido ataque cardíaco, tú idiota! ¡No hagas eso de nuevo!"

Harry se aprieta el pecho. "Sí te importa."

Louis lo mira fijamente, todavía respirando pesadamente. "¡Por supuesto que lo hace! ¿No hice eso abundantemente claro todo este tiempo? Literalmente, ¿por qué carajo más te pondría en mis asientos familiares en cambio de arriba en la caja?"

"Pensé que lo estaba leyendo todo mal," admite Harry, sintiéndose aturdido ante el hecho de que, a pesar de ser Harry Edward Styles, se las arregló para salir como incluso ligeramente encantador en todo este desastre.

"Bueno, sí, no estaba a punto de follarte en mi lugar de trabajo literal, idiota. Hay cámaras _en todo lado_."

"Cierto, Paul mencionó eso." Se oye decir Harry. Su cerebro no ha procesado nada más allá del hecho de que Louis había/estaba/está urdiendo planes de follarlo.

Dios verdaderamente es una hermosa mujer gay.

"Sí, probablemente marcaste a Paul de por vida. "¿Hazme un favor, Harry?"

"Cualquier cosa."

"No asustes la mierda viviente fuera de mí así nunca más."

"¿Estás implicando que habrá más oportunidades para que asuste la mierda fuera de ti o estoy mal entendiendo esto de nuevo? No quiero intentar quitar tus pantalones en el pasillo de nuevo si ese no es el caso."

"Quiero decir, estás vetado del estadio, pero solo en general no me asustes."

"¿En general significando fuera del estadio del que estoy vetado, significando que nos veremos fuera de aquí?" Harry le está dando a Louis su más exagerada, descarada sonrisa.

Louis arruga la nariz como si estuviera tratando realmente fuerte de no sonreír. "Bueno, sí. Esto no es alguna cosa del tipo torre de Rapunzel. Tengo permitido dejar el estadio."

"Disculpa, yo soy el que tiene bonito cabello."

"Supongo que lo eres." Louis tironea de nuevo de uno de sus rizos, y Harry está dolorosamente consciente de que es asqueroso y casi definitivamente tiene pasto seco y suciedad pegado en él. Sin embargo, a Louis no parece importarle.

"De cualquier modo, estoy muriendo de hambre y tú deberías probablemente comer algo. ¿Te gusta Red Robin?"

"Podría también estar vetado de ahí, pero podemos intentarlo."

"¡Genial! Dile también a tus amigos. Hey, ¿también quieres venir?" Le pregunta Louis a Zayn, quien ha salido del jodido aire justo junto a ellos.

"Seguro, suena genial," dice Zayn con un asentimiento.

"Sí, asombroso. Escríbele a tus amigos que tomen una mesa para cinco, llegarán allá más rápido de lo que nosotros lo haremos."

 

_**Harry** : red robin, mesa para 5_

_**Niall** : entendido!!_

 

Niall no pregunta sobre quién será la quinta persona. Por eso es que Harry lo mantiene cerca.

"Espera. Antes que nos vayamos," Louis le entrega un saco que Harry no había notado antes, demasiado atrapado en estar siendo gritado. "Pensé que apreciarías algo seco."

Es una sudadera del Revolution, con TOMLINSON grabado de lado a lado de la espalda y algunos parches lujosos en las mangas. Esperen, no venden esto en la tienda. Harry podría haber revisado a las tres de la mañana una vez esta semana.

"¿Esto es tuyo?" Pregunta Harry, apretando la tela.

Louis luce de repente muy tímido, manos enterradas en sus bolsillos y mirando alrededor. "Hicieron el mío una talla demasiado grande así que supuse, hey, conozco algún alto idiota al que poría gustarle."

Oh, Harry _definitivamente_ va a darle una mamada en el baño de Red Robin. Pero por ahora tira de Louis hacia adelante para un abrazo aplastante, lo que es probablemente más apropiado dadas las cámaras de todos modos.

"¿Podemos comer ahora?" Pregunta Zayn, mirándolos con una expresión completamente inafectada.

Cuando Louis lo escorta a través del estadio Harry no duda en tomar su mano. Si esta es su última vez estando en el Gilette Stadium, va a salir llameando. A Louis no parece importarle, tirando de él hasta que emergen fuera de una puerta trasera que Harry no reconoce. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Tomando la vía trasera. Menos congestionada, dado que este fue un juego de la tarde." Louis agarra más fuerte su mano, llevándolo dentro de un elevador. Harry se siente un poco como que ha pisado el backstage en Disney World, menos el ratón omnipresente.

"¿Quién más está yendo?" Surge Zayn. Joder, ha estado tan callado que Harry casi olvidó que él también estaba ahí.

"Dos de los amigos de Harry, Niall y- ¿quién es el otro?"

"Liam," completa Harry. "Es un gran fan."

"¿En serio?" Zayn de hecho luce interesado ante eso. "Eso es genial."

"Oh, como si no obtuvieras eso todo el tiempo," dice Louis. "Estás en anuncios, tú modelo."

"¡Para Dunkin Donuts!" Gimotea Zayn al tiempo que las puertas del elevador se abren y ellos salen. Harry se da cuenta de que en algún punto, habían dejado los túneles reservados solo para empleados/jugadores y han estado caminando entre la multitud. Y Louis todavía está _sosteniendo su mano_. Harry hace su mejor esfuerzo de no hacer ningún sonido avergonzante. Eso por supuesto significa que la próxima vez que Louis aprieta sus dedos él deja salir una serie de risitas agudas, atrayendo más que unas cuantas miradas de transeúntes.

"Perdón." Dice Harry, tratando de ser un adulto por una vez y soltar la mano de Louis. "Probablemente no debería estar sosteniendo tu mano en público, ¿cierto?"

Louis, sin embargo, se rehúsa a soltar. "Estarías sorprendido de cuán poco soy reconocido por gente ebria y bebés gritones. Especialmente cuando no tengo mi nombre y número en la espalda."

"¿Estás seguro? No quiero-"

¿Arruinar mi vida? Bueno, muy tarde para eso, supongo." Aunque Louis está haciendo esa sonrisa de ojos arrugados, así que Harry sonríe de vuelta y ¿cuándo decidió su vida convertirse en un fanfiction.

"Ew, dice Zayn.

Justo como la semana pasada, la línea en Red Robin está fuera de la puerta. Harry saca su teléfono para preguntarle a Niall si ya tienen una mesa, pero Niall ya le ha enviado mensajes.

 

_**Niall** : estamos en una cabina en la parte de atrás!_

_**Niall** : también, Liam quiere saber por que 5_

_**Niall** : quiero decir, estoy asumiendo que Louis viene pero quien es el 5to???_

 

Los tres caminan por el restaurante, esquivando por poco coches de bebé y meseros con bandejas llenas, hasta que Harry ubica el impactante cabello rubio de Niall.

"¡Niall! ¡Liam!" Llama, ondeando su mano.

Liam los ubica primero, ya cubierto en servilletas, y su mandíbula cae. Por algunos segundos, solo sigue abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez, Harry está convencido de que está muerto hasta que se esconde detrás de su menú. Y por esconderse detrás de su menú, se refiere a arrebatar el menú de la mesa para cubrir su rostro, cerrado, así que rápidamente se golpea a sí mismo con él.

Louis frunce el ceño. "¿No le agrado?" Le susurra a Harry. "¿Fue algo que dije?"

Zayn levanta su mano a medias como saludo. "Hola."

"¡Zayn! ¡Decidiste acompañarnos!" Niall salta de su asiento. "¿Por qué no te sientas junto a Liam? Creo que ustedes dos tienen un montón en común."

"Seguro." Zayn luce ligeramente más vivo mientras se desliza en la cabina. Niall toma el asiento en el extremo, apretando a los tres juntos y perturbando el mar de servilletas cuidadosamente acomodadas de Liam una vez más.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres una silla?" Pregunta Louis mientras Zayn se mueve más cerca a un Liam con el rostro color remolacha.

"Nop," es la única cosa que dice antes de abrir un menú. Liam se asoma por encima del borde de su menú para mirar hacia Zayn antes de esconderse de nuevo.

"Bueno, eso nos deja a los dos, ¿no es así?" Louis se desploma justo en la burbuja de Harry.

Esto no se le escapa a Niall, por supuesto. Una sonrisa tortuosa se extiende a través de su rostro.

Oh no, Niall.

"Ustedes están horriblemente cómodos por allá."

Joder no, Niall.

"¿Por qué, estás celoso?" Dice Louis con una sonrisa tímida.

La expresión de Niall es de disgusto puro. "Ew. ¿Harry? Nunca. Dios."

"Bueno saber que tu estándar para hombres es Shawn y sólo Shawn." Harry toma un sorbo de agua para romper la tensión, pero ahí es cuando Louis decide deslizar una mano en su muslo bajo la mesa.

Harry cree que es bastante poético cuando rocía agua por todo el tonto rostro de Niall.

"Wow. Gracias. Realmente aprecio eso." Niall agarra una servilleta de la camisa de Liam y la usa para secar su rostro.

"Supongo que ahora estamos iguales."

Louis todavía tiene su maldita mano en su maldito muslos, pero se está riendo de él así que eso como que ayuda a equilibrarlo.

"Realmente eres un desastre, ¿no es así?" Pregunta Louis, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bueno... sí. ¿Es eso un factor decisivo?"

"Desafortunadamente no."

"Ew," dicen Niall y Zayn al mismo tiempo. Este último finalmente ha levantado un menú y desaparecido detrás de él justo como Liam. Tal vez puedan finalmente resolver su mierda juntas y empezar a besuquearse tras ellos, o algo. Podrían incluso hablar. Y mientras ellos están distraídos, Harry y Louis pueden huir y fugarse a algún lugar en Maine, y luego pasar un mes en luna de miel en Fiji y viviendo en uno de esas pequeñas cabañas en el agua y teniendo sexo romántico en la playa mientras se pone el sol.

Y Niall puede solo joderse de vuelta a Irlanda y ver anime en el portátil de Liam, o algo.

Una sombra cae sobre su mesa, y Harry levanta la mirada para ver a Felicia parada allí. Por supuesto, esa es su suerte.

"Bienvenidos a Red Ro-" Ella se detiene de repente mientras observa la cabina. "¿Fueron secuestrados?"

"No," le dice Harry.

Ella rueda los ojos. "No tú, folla-malteadas. Me refería a Tomlinson y Malik."

Louis bufa. "¿Folla-malteadas?" Le pregunta a Harry, diversión en sus ojos. "Tengo que oír esa."

"¡No justo ahora!" Grita Harry. "Um, órdenes de bebida, ¿alguien?"

"¿Puedo tener una malteada de brownie-menta?" Dice Zayn, bajando finalmente su menú.

"Yo también," dice Liam rápidamente, todavía escondiéndose detrás de su propio menú.

"Que sean tres," añade Niall.

Louis se inclina para susurrarle a Harry. "¿Quieres compartir una?"

Oh, dios mío, Harry está a punto de intercambiar saliva con Louis Tomlinson. Bueno, vía una pajita, pero igual es intercambiar saliva. Básicamente se están besuqueando a este punto.

"Deja de ser asqueroso y sólo dile a Felicia lo que quieres," interrumpe Niall. "Jesucristo, esta va a ser la comida más larga de mi vida."

"Me lo estás diciendo a mí," farfulla Felicia mientras anota la orden de Louis de una malteada de Oreo. "¿También papas sin fondo de nuevo?"

"Bueno..." Niall da un vistazo por la mesa. "Yo realmente no llamaría a este grupo 'bottomless'."

"¡Cállate!" Sisea Harry.

"¿Papas sin fondo?" Louis suena interesado. "Me gustan las papas."

"Genial, papas sin fondo para una mesa llena de bottoms," le dice Niall.

"Estoy realmente incómoda con lo mucho que me dicen sobre sus vidas, sabes," dice Felicia, cerrando su libreta. "Volveré con las malteadas y las papas."

Al otro lado de la mesa, Liam empuja tímidamente a Zayn con su codo. "Hey, hey Zayn. ¿Alguna vez has probado sumergir papas en una malteada antes? Es realmente bueno. Deberíamos probarlo. Quiero decir, tú deberías probarlo. Yo ya lo he probado."

Zayn acomoda su cuerpo hacia Liam tanto como puede en el diminuto espacio, quitando efectivamente a Niall de la conversación. "¿En serio? Nunca he hecho eso, de hecho."

Niall, por lo que vale, no será sacado de la conversación. "Aunque, ¿con la menta, Liam? Eso es como raro. Funciona con chocolate y vainilla, definitivamente, pero ¿menta?"

"¡Lo salado de la papa balanceará el sabor de la menta, Niall!" Replica Liam, al tiempo que Felicia llega con las malteadas y las papas. "O algo más que dijeron en _Chopped_!"

Harry toma un momento para sentarse y tomar la escena frente a él. Sus dos amigos perdedores están discutiendo con un guardameta modelo sobre remojar papas en malteadas mientras una estrella de fútbol Británica está trazando figuras raras en su pierna mientras bebe una malteada. Harry tiene la mitad de la mente para pensar que de hecho se rompió el cuello en el impacto y está en su Buen Lugar.

Pero entonces Louis pica su mejilla con la pajita, esparciendo malteada en su rostro. "Tierra a Harry. Nuestra malteada está aquí y voy bebérmela toda."

Harry pone una mano en su mejilla. Hay una indirecta aquí en algún lado. "Me untaste malteada."

"Oh, lo siento mucho. ¿Quieres que la lama?"

"Estamos en público," murmura Niall desde el otro lado de la mesa, aunque el si está dirigido a Harry o a Liam, quien está intentando darle a Zayn una papa cubierta de malteada, es incierto.

"No es terrible," decide Zayn después de 30 segundos de masticar en completo silencio.

"No puede ser nada menos asqueroso que esas Coolattas que Liam sigue bebiendo," dice Harry, finalmente tomando un sorbo y tratando de no quedarse en el hecho de que la misma pajita estaba justo en la boca de Louis.

Zayn luce vagamente ofendido. "¿Tú de verdad bebes esas?"

"¡Todos los días! Realmente me gustan las de frambuesa azul," dice Liam. "Quiero decir, me gustan todas. Pero la de frambuesa azul es mi favorita. ¿Cuál es tu favorita?"

Zayn lo mira directo a los ojos. "Odio las Coolattas."

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
